Quelques mots d'Asgard
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Folie (104 mots)**

La **folie** était un alibi facile, quelque chose qu'on pouvait évoquer comme une excuse et qui suffirait à expliquer ses actes… Tous ses actes… Les morts qu'il avait laissés derrière lui, les larmes qui remplissaient son sillage. Pourtant ce n'était pas si simple… Oh bien sûr, apprendre la vérité, découvrir qu'on est le monstre qui effraie les enfants avait sans doute déclenché en lui une certaine folie, mais cela était-il suffisant pour comprendre ce qui l'animait ? Quelqu'un avait-il fait l'effort d'aller voir ce qui le tourmentait vraiment ? D'aller voir qui était ce monstre derrière son épaule qui lui avait promis la mort…

...

 **2.** **Héros (110 mots)**

L'Histoire retient les **héros**. Le souci c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais vu comme cela alors l'Histoire le retiendrait-il ? C'était une drôle de question en y repensant. Il n'avait rien d'un **héros** , il en était même l'exact opposé. Il était le petit frère qui avait grandit dans l'ombre du vrai **héros** , le petit frère qui l'avait aimé mais qui avait fini par être rattraper par sa vraie nature. Loki n'était pas un **héros** , il était un monstre. De temps en temps il aurait aimé réécrire l'histoire mais aujourd'hui, en s'opposant à Thanos, en étant prêt à offrir sa vie peut-être serait-il au moins un **héros** pour ce frère qu'il aimait.

...

 **3.** **Frère (100 mots)**

En réprimant un tremblement, Thor fit deux pas et se mit à genoux devant Loki. Le jeune homme redressa la tête, son regard émeraude croisant les yeux bleus du dieu du tonnerre qui put y lire l'épuisement et la douleur. Thor frémit, observant Loki tousser doucement et cracher un peu de sang. Son corps portait les traces du combat et il voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Son cœur se serra et il tendit une main pour la glisser derrière sa nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien en murmurant.

\- Je suis là petit **frère**.

...

 **4.** **Responsabilité (110 mots)**

Affronter Héla avait permis à Thor d'enfin accepter de prendre ses **responsabilités** de roi d'Asgard, mais à quel prix… Il avait perdu Mjolnir mais réussi à laisser croître sa véritable puissance… Il avait déclenché le Ragnarok, détruisant son monde pour en sauver ses habitants… Il avait presque tout perdu en fait… Tout sauf la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras et dont il sentait les muscles noués à cause de la surprise. Des muscles qui se détendirent tandis que Loki déposa doucement sa tête sur son épaule, profitant de cet élan d'affection fraternelle et Thor ne dit rien. Il avait de nouvelles **responsabilités** mais cela lui avait rendu son frère.

...

 **5.** **Jalousie (110 mots)**

La **jalousie** étreignait le cœur de Sif avec violence pendant qu'elle observait les gestes tendres et les regards remplis d'amour dont Thor gratifiait cette humaine ramenée sur Asgard. Tant qu'elle était sur Midgard, la guerrière en avait souffert, mais elle se disait que Thor lui reviendrait. Il ne pouvait vivre éternellement là-bas. Mais elle était là désormais, à Asgard, et voir les deux amants s'embrasser la consumait de l'intérieur, elle qui avait tant fait pour qu'il remarque combien elle l'aimait. Cette femme était faible, pas digne du dieu qu'il était et pourtant, il l'a préféré à elle et cela, Sif refusait de l'accepter même si elle savait qu'elle allait l'aider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Cacochyme (100 mots)**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Loki avait eu l'impression d'être différent des autres asgardiens. Il préférait les livres aux lames aiguisées et acérées, la magie à la force brutale, la réflexion à l'action. Il savait que cela faisait de lui un personnage singulier et que les amis de son frère se moquaient de sa silhouette **cacochyme**. Pourtant, le jeune dieu savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils risquaient de le regretter… Il leur ferait payer toutes ses moqueries, il le savait… Comme il savait qu'il était patient et qu'il était prêt à prendre tout son temps pour parvenir à ses fins.

...

 **2.** **Magie (102 mots)**

Depuis qu'il avait réellement eu conscience de son environnement, Loki avait compris qu'il était différent des autres jeunes gens de son âge. Il préférait la **magie** à la force brute, l'éloquence à la bagarre, la stratégie à l'action et ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal sur Asgard alors, c'était quelque chose qu'on voulait lui faire payer. Les regards de travers, les remarques désobligeantes, les surnoms ridicules, les quolibets… Il pouvait supporter ce genre d'humiliation, mais le jour où celles-ci ne firent plus réagir Thor, le jeune dieu senti son cœur se briser, car cette indifférence là, le frapper directement au cœur…

...

 **3.** **Douleur (110 mots)**

Alors qu'il tenait Loki contre lui, à genoux sur le sable noir de Svartalfheim, Thor n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ressentir une telle **douleur** en le voyant agoniser dans ses bras. Lui qui lui avait promis de le tuer s'il tentait quelque chose, lui qui avait nié sa souffrance à la mort de Frigga, lui qui avait failli le frapper sur cette barge… Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer en le berçant dans ses bras… Il ne supportait plus le contact de son sang sur ses doigts car s'il y avait du sang, ce n'était pas une illusion. Loki était en train de mourir sans qu'il ne puisse l'aider.

...

 **4.** **Choix (110 mots)**

Alors que Loki se dirigea avec les anciens esclaves en direction du vaisseau sakaarien, un long frémissement remonta le long de l'échine du jeune dieu. Ces gens ne lui contestaient même pas la fonction de leader, ils l'accueillaient comme chef, mais quand ils lui demandèrent quel cap choisir, il ne sut pas quoi leur répondre. C'était le moment de faire un **choix** … Loki pouvait exhausser le vœu de son frère et partir loin pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais cela impliquait d'abandonner Thor et ça, Loki ne pouvait pas le faire… La simple idée qu'Héla puisse le tuer le poignardait, car malgré ce qu'il répétait, il était toujours son frère.

...

 **5.** **Affection (108 mots)**

Loki n'avait jamais envisagé que son frère puisse être sérieux et qu'il traverse réellement la pièce pour venir le serrer contre lui. Alors, quand ses bras se nouèrent autours de sa poitrine, il se tendit, attendant presque un coup avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait que de l' **affection** de ce geste… Une **affection** sincère… Quelque chose qu'il avait presque oublié et qui le ramena à leurs serments d'enfant. Alors, sans réfléchir, il se cramponna à son tour à son dos, laissant son front s'appuyer contre son épaule pour juste profiter de ce moment, ne faisant même pas attention aux larmes qui jaillirent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Décalé (108 mots)**

Alors qu'il était assis sur un banc dans les jardins du palais d'Asgard, Loki observait la foule qui déambulait dans les rues de la cité. Ces gens sortis du même moule, encensant la force, les armes et la guerre. Ces gens d'un peuple qu'il avait du mal à comprendre même s'ils étaient son peuple… Il était si étrange pour le plus jeune des deux princes d'être censé être semblables à ces gens, il se sentait si **décalé** … Comme s'il n'était pas à sa place… Un frisson le parcourut. Pourtant, il était Loki d'Asgard, fils d'Odin… Il ne monterait jamais sur le trône, mais il veillerait sur ces gens.

...

 **2.** **Père (110 mots)**

Assis sur le trône, seul, Odin avait encore du mal à se remettre de la dispute violente qui venait de l'opposer à son épouse. Ses mots résonnaient encore en lui, des mots qui lui disaient à quel point il était un mauvais **père**. Odin n'en avait pas l'impression, il était comme Bor et il ne considérait pas son **père** comme un mauvais père. C'était juste qu'il y avait des choses qui lui paraissaient plus faciles avec Thor qu'avec Loki… Mais cela venait-il uniquement de lui ? Le jeune prince d'Asgard était si solitaire, si refermé sur lui-même que le Père-de-Toutes-Choses ne savait pas comment lui parler sans s'attirer sa colère.

...

 **3.** **Mère (116 mots)**

Frigga avait toujours pris très à cœur son rôle de **mère**. Elle avait tant espéré avoir un enfant que la venue de Thor avait été son plus grand moment de joie, surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en n'aurait sans doute plus. Alors, lorsque son époux avait déposé le petit bébé jotun dans ses bras, elle avait vu sa venue comme un miracle et un grand moment de bonheur. Elle l'avait aimé dés la seconde où elle l'avait serré contre son sein, ce fils un peu chétif et maladif pour les siens, voué à une mort certaine… Ce fils avec lequel elle partageait magie et complicité et dont la trahison fut la plus grande douleur de sa vie.

...

 **4.** **Cachot (114 mots)**

Alors qu'il était enchaîné dans l'un des **cachots** froids et humides du Titan Fou, Loki frémit doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu le décompte des heures, des jours, des mois… Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était son prisonnier… La douleur lui faisait perdre pied… Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ses forces faiblissaient. Sa respiration de plus en plus difficile… Il allait mourir… S'il ne faisait rien, s'il refusait de lui céder, il allait mourir… Et tout le monde semblait s'en moquer… Heimdall devait bien le voir, mais personne ne venait le sauver… Ils l'avaient abandonné… Il allait mourir… Non, il allait vivre… Vivre pour se venger…

...

 **5.** **Question (118 mots)**

Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère voulait détruire la Terre, pourquoi il avait emmené les Chitauris avec lui et pourquoi il paraissait avoir oublié certaines choses… Cela le touchait profondément, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer aux autres. Loki était son petit frère… Un petit frère qu'il aimait et dont chaque acte de cruauté le frapper en plein cœur. Il devait comprendre ce qui se passait et, à ce moment-là, sur le toit de la tour Stark, lorsqu'il l'avait secoué, quelque chose avait changé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eu l'impression de le retrouver, avant qu'il ne le poignarde pour s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, le laissant avec cette même **question** : pourquoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Attention pour les derniers spoil Infinity War...**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1\. Reine (109 mots)**

Il existait des moments plus difficiles que d'autres quand on était **reine**. Il fallait cacher ses sentiments, montrer au peuple un visage impassible, condamner les actions destructrices, ne pas pleurer une personne qui avait voulu tout détruire. Pourtant ce n'était pas aussi simple, Frigga savait que c'était de la douleur et non de la haine qui avait animé cet enfant qu'elle avait tant aimé. De la haine tournait plus contre lui que contre ce peuple qu'il avait voulu éliminer… Le choc lui avait fait mal, lui qui était si à fleur de peau et dont elle pleurait la perte chaque nuit quand la porte de sa chambre se refermait.

...

 **2.** **Crainte (113 mots)**

Alors qu'il se faufila dans le dos de son frère, laissant son reflet apparaître dans la glace en face de lui, Loki retint son souffle. Il avait fait un choix, celui de revenir vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait son cœur battre un peu trop vite tout en ressentant une étrange **crainte** qui le vrillait de l'intérieur. Thor lui avait fait comprendre dans cet ascenseur qu'il ne voulait plus de lui à ses côtés, il l'avait abandonné et Loki… Loki était revenu vers lui, une fois puis deux… Son cœur allait exploser. L'échange fut court, le sourire de Thor franc et l'étreinte remplie d'un amour qui lui enleva toute **crainte**. Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

...

 **3.** **Avenir (106 mots)**

Comment avait-il pu faire une erreur aussi ridicule ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait trouver la paix et avoir enfin un **avenir** ? Il était Loki… L'enfant incompris voire rejeté par tous. Celui qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de devenir le dieu de la tromperie et du mensonge parce qu'on l'avait élevé comme ça. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Pourtant, il y avait cru cette fois, serré dans ses bras par Thor lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aurait toujours sa place à ses côtés. Il y avait cru vraiment, jusqu'à l'apparition du Sanctuary, jusqu'à cette impression terrible de sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

...

 **4.** **Bascule (102 mots)**

Il y a des instants fugaces, des moments à peine tangibles, mais qui pourtant auront des conséquences qu'il ne sera plus possible d'effacer. Des respirations où le temps semble s'arrêter, suspendu entre deux mondes avant que le plateau de la balance du destin cède brutalement et qu'il **bascule** … D'un côté ou d'un autre… Pas forcément le plus évident, pas forcément le plus facile… J'en ai connu tellement des moments comme ça, des moments où il fallait faire un choix, décider de fuir, de rester, de combattre, de s'emporter, de survivre ou de mourir… Oui, juste mourir, pour permettre à d'autres de vivre…

 **...**

 **5.** **Amorphe (109 mots)**

Il y avait eu les larmes, la peine et la douleur… Il y avait eu la rage, la haine et le besoin de vengeance… Un besoin si viscéral qu'il n'avait pas réagi comme il aurait dû… Et le drame était arrivé… Il avait échoué… Tout échoué… Même sa vengeance. Il avait échoué sur tous les plans. Il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse, il n'assouvirait pas sa vengeance. Pire encore, par son manque de lucidité tant de gens allaient partager sa peine… Il avait échoué… Même s'il tenta de lutter, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, **amorphe** et désemparé. Il avait échoué.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Attention pour certains contiennent des spoiler Infinity War..._ **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Sangle (116 mots)**

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. La douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps, mais ce n'était pas un problème, pas pour le moment. Son réel problème était les **sangles** métalliques qui l'emprisonnaient, l'empêchant de bouger comme de parler, augmentant sa frustration qui devint de la peur puis une réelle terreur au fur et à mesure que les événements se déroulaient devant ses yeux impuissants. Thor bandit ses muscles de toutes ses forces, tentant de s'arracher à ces maudites entraves, mais les **sangles** résistèrent. Il avait perdu trop de forces dans la bataille pour les briser, trop de forces pour lui venir en aide… Il avait été ridicule, des deux, c'était lui le pire des frères.

...

 **2.** **Couloir (126 mots)**

Les bruits de ses pas résonnaient sur le marbre froid du palais déserté… Déserté car abandonné par tous pour tenter d'échapper à la folie destructrice d'Héla. Toutefois embarquer à bord du vaisseau n'était pas suffisant. L'idée de Thor était à la fois dingue et géniale, mais bon sang, Loki ne se souvenait pas que le **couloir** menant aux caves était aussi long. Du mouvement sur la droite le déconcentra une fraction de seconde. Des gardes infernaux ! D'un mouvement de la main, il les épingla au mur avec quelques dagues et glissa, manquant de dévaler à plat ventre l'escalier qu'il espérait tant atteindre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Son peuple comptait sur lui, son frère comptait sur lui. Il ne le décevrait pas, pas cette fois.

...

 **3.** **Cosmos (129 mots)**

Dans le **Cosmos** , il existait un lieu unique. Une cité en flottaison dans la Mer de l'Espace dont tout le monde vantait la beauté et la prospérité… Une cité qui paraissait éternelle et dont le nom était associé à bien des légendes : Asgard… La Cité d'Or rayonnait et le Père-de-Toutes-Choses présidait à la destinée de tous. Tout le monde ne voyait que grandeur et harmonie, tout le monde sauf son plus jeune fils auquel l'hypocrisie, la trahison et les mensonges sautaient aux yeux dans chaque serment d'allégeance qu'on faisait à son père, dans chaque réunion politique. Il percevait la réalité et il décida de s'amuser, de retourner tout cela contre eux, de les duper et ce jeu fut si distrayant qu'il en devint le dieu de la malice.

...

 **4.** **Tension (126 mots)**

La **tension** était palpable dans la cabine du vaisseau. Une **tension** étrange qui s'était créée entre les deux frères lorsque Loki avait rattrapé le bouchon lancé par Thor. Son aîné n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était effectivement là et Loki se demandait bien comment il allait réagir. Il venait bien de lui dire qu'il ne considérait pas comme un méchant, mais Loki était sur ses gardes, alors, il sursauta lorsqu'il le vit se diriger vers lui à grandes enjambées et il frémit lorsque ses bras l'enfermèrent contre sa poitrine, le gratifiant du câlin qu'il lui avait promis. Le corps de Loki se détendit. Les bras de son frère… C'était quelque chose qui lui avait tant manqué, alors, il se laissa aller, laissant ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

...

 **5.** **Explosion (103 mots)**

Avant que Loki n'ai le temps de prévenir son frère du danger qui était sur le point de les assaillir, une **explosion** disloqua une partie du mur, envoyant rouler au sol les deux frères. Le vaisseau sakaarien tangua dans tous les sens et les alarmes se mirent à hurler. Le bruit strident et désagréable aggrava le sifflement qui bourdonnait dans les oreilles de Loki. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide et il savait ce que ce monstre voulait. Alors, il tendit la main, agrippant son frère pour l'aider à se redresser. Ils ne devaient pas rester là. Il devait l'éloigner de ce monstre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée sur ce fandom !**

 ** _Attention pour certains contiennent des spoiler Infinity War..._ **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Ancillaire (111 mots)**

Frigga était prête à fermer les yeux sur bien des choses lorsqu'elles touchaient son mari : son goût du sang et des combats, son orgueil, son esprit qui ne supportait ni la contradiction, ni les concessions, ses amours **ancillaires** même ! Mais elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner ce qu'il venait de faire. Non, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir en un seul mot instillé tant de désespoir dans le cœur de son fils qu'il avait choisi de se donner la mort… Un mot, un seul mot rempli de froideur et de rejet pour finir de détruire un enfant qu'elle pleurait toutes les nuits, s'en voulant autant que lui s'en moquait.

...

 **2.** **Chatoyer (113 mots)**

Frigga avait été interpellé par son regard le jour même où son époux lui avait déposé ce bébé fragile et malade dans les bras. Elle avait été captivée par ses yeux aux couleurs **chatoyantes** passant du vert au bleu, voire au rouge selon la lumière, l'énervement ou l'état de santé de cet enfant qui avait été voué à la mort. Depuis, Frigga n'avait jamais cessé de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait au fond des yeux de son fils. Elle y avait vu de la peur, de la douleur et là, malgré ses mots durs, elle ne voyait plus que de l'épuisement et de la détresse, ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

...

 **3.** **Camaïeu (119 mots)**

Le pont arc-en-ciel portait bien son nom, c'était un édifice étonnant, un **camaïeu** de couleurs étincelantes qui illuminait les abords de la cité, proclamant toute la grandeur d'Asgard. Il en était le plus imposant des symboles, celui qui reliait les 9 Mondes avant… avant qu'il ne soit obligé de le briser aussi violemment que son propre cœur avait été brisé devant la détresse dans les yeux de son petit-frère… Loki… Assis sur le bord du Bifrost, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, Thor ne parvenait pas à s'ôter cette image terrible : l'abandon de son frère épuisé et ses doigts lâchant Gungnir. L'une de ses larmes frappa le pont, créant un petit cercle lumineux pendant un court instant.

...

 **4.** **Docile (111 mots)**

En presque 1500 ans, Loki savait comment agissait Odin. Il se voulait magnanime, juste, mais c'était une façade. Il aimait les gens **dociles** et obéissant et c'était bien le problème, le jeune homme n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il voulait comprendre et avoir le droit de poser des questions. Il voulait ne pas être tout le temps d'accord. Il voulait qu'ils se parlent comme un fils pouvait parler à un père, mais Odin ne souhaitait pas la même chose et il était en train de lui prouver une nouvelle fois, le condamnant à l'oubli sans prendre le temps de lui poser la moindre question, juste parce qu'il refusait de courber l'échine.

...

 **5.** **Échine** **(101 mots)**

Un tremblement qu'il ne put contrôler remonta le long de l' **échine** de Thor lorsqu'il observa son jeune frère, tout sourire, se diriger droit sur Thanos de sa démarche féline et déterminée si caractéristique. C'était si étrange de le voir sourire alors que les larmes n'avaient pas fini de sécher sur ses joues. Étrange et terrifiant parce que Thor savait qu'il avait une idée en tête et il détestait ses idées depuis… Depuis qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il allait se sacrifier. Son regard, son dernier regard… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, il avait encore des choses à lui dire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une troisième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 ** _Attention pour certains contiennent des spoiler Infinity War..._ **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **1.** **Inique (110 mots)**

Thor ressentait une violente douleur lui nouer l'estomac. Il avait fallu attendre si longtemps pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il se rende compte de l'attitude **inique** de son père envers son jeune frère à son retour sur Asgard. Oui, cela avait pris du temps. Il avait du attendre la vision terrible de son dos bardé de cicatrices, comme le reste de son corps. Des cicatrices qu'il cachait autant par la magie que par ses vêtements qui le couvraient presque intégralement. Des cicatrices qui montraient toute l'horreur des tortures qu'il avait endurées. Thor était pétrifié et Loki lui répondit par un léger sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon frère.

...

 **2.** **Laconique (111 mots)**

\- La reine Frigga est morte…

Juste cinq mots lancés sur un ton **laconique** comme on annonce le menu avant de s'éclipser. Cinq mots comme cinq flèches en plein cœur. Cinq mots qui l'avaient privé de son souffle avant qu'une vague de rage à nulle autre pareille s'empare de lui. Cinq mots qui avaient fini l'achever. Après la torture, après les douleurs physiques… Cinq mots qui venaient de le priver de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde… Cinq mots qui lui avaient pris sa dernière raison de vivre… Cinq mots dont il était la cause et son cœur sembla s'arrêter pendant qu'il s'écroula sur le sol de sa cellule.

...

 **3.** **Meurtrir (112 mots)**

Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte ? De la violence qu'il ressentait dans ses mots et dans son attitude ? De la manière dont son opposition totale à lui accorder le droit de parler de Frigga venait de le **meurtrir** au plus profond de lui ? Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte qu'il était bouleversé d'être la cause de sa mort ? Qu'il aurait échangé sa place avec elle s'il avait pu ? Non, sans doute pas. A la manière dont il le regardait avec haine et mépris, à la manière dont il lui paraissait dur et froid, sans doute pas, mais il l'aiderait malgré tout, parce qu'il était son frère… et qu'il l'aimait.

...

 **4.** **Nimber (100 mots)**

C'était une apparition irréelle, un corps **nimbé** de lumière semblant sortir de nulle part, semblant apparaître quand la situation était sur le point de déraper, quand l'espoir était sur le point de s'éteindre. Un corps presque irréel, une stature haute, mais longiligne, des épaules carrées, mais une démarche féline, un sourire énigmatique et charmeur, des yeux pétillants et malicieux. Thor faillit en lâcher sa hache pendant qu'il murmura d'un air choqué en même temps que Thanos, mais pas pour la même raison.

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

Loki se contenta d'un léger rire.

\- Il est temps de revoir le soleil.

...

 **5.** **Opprobre (105 mots)**

La plus accablante de toutes les peines pour un homme quel qu'il soit c'était l' **opprobre,** cette exécration publique qui était là pour l'humilier et finir de le briser. Loki frémit, le jeune homme savait qu'il était dans cette position aujourd'hui, muselé et couvert de chaînes. Il captait les regards que l'on posait sur la bête qui était ramené à Asgard pour être jugé. Il comprenait leur mépris, leur dégoût et leur haine. Pourtant, Loki savait qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Il était épuisé. Il avait mal. Il était à bout de force, mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Loki était fier, il surmonterai cette épreuve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une troisième fournée sur ce fandom !**

 ** _Attention pour certains contiennent des spoiler Infinity War..._ **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **1.** **Quidam (111 mots)**

C'était étrange de marcher dans la foule aux côtés de son frère. Thor était reconnu par les passants, surtout par les passantes qui gloussaient comme des dindes pour venir se faire prendre en photo dans ses bras, alors que lui, il n'était qu'un **quidam** perdu dans la foule. En même temps, cela lui convenait, il préférait autant ne pas se faire reconnaître, mais toute cette adoration pour son aîné l'agaçait. Enfin, peut-être qu'il y avait une exception. Thor refusait de lui dire, mais Jane l'avait largué et cela l'amusa au point qu'il dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire tout en gratifiant son frère d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

...

 **2.** **Quintessence (107 mots)**

Il ne pouvait pas réellement expliquer son attirance pour le Tesseract, pour cette gemme de l'espace qui, comme les autres étaient uniques, inaltérables, la **quintessence** même de la magie et de la puissance… et lui… Il pratiquait la magie. Alors ce pouvoir ultime, cette pureté, ne pouvait que l'attirer, ne serait-ce que par curiosité… Enfin, au début parce que là… Bien sûr que ce pouvoir merveilleux le tentait, mais surtout, tout le palais était en train de s'écrouler, Surtur jaillissant comme un diable de sa boîte… Il n'aurait pas le temps de fuir, pas cette fois… A moins que… Et sa main se referma sur le cube.

...

 **3.** **Rodomontade (118 mots)**

Loki en avait marre des remarques de son frère. Le jeune dieu avait supporté bien trop de quolibets depuis qu'il était enfant, plus petit, plus frêle, il ne se sentait pas plus faible. Il avait sa magie et il savait s'en servir ! Pourtant quand il avait dit qu'il ramènerait l'épée de Surtur, Volstagg lui avait demandé si c'était un vrai pari ou une simple **rodomontade** … Quel idiot, Loki savait faire preuve de malice, mais il ne fanfaronnait jamais. Il allait prouver à tous ces guerriers qu'il les valait ! Le seul problème c'était qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, trop perdu. Loki releva la tête trop tard encaissant un violent coup qui le propulsa dans une crevasse.

...

 **4.** **Sbire (102 mots)**

Loki ne quittait pas des yeux Thanos et ses **sbires** qui se tenaient tous autour de lui. Son esprit travaillait vite. Bien sûr, il avait le Tesseract et il pouvait fuir, mais ces monstres tueraient ce qui restait de son peuple et son frère dont le corps était toujours étendu sur le sol au pied du Titan Fou. Loki aurait voulu le retenir, l'empêcher de charger comme il l'avait fait parce que maintenant, il devait trouver une solution pour le sauver et sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être… un frisson le déconcentra une fraction de secondes. Tout ça était de sa faute.

...

 **5.** **Thaumaturge (113 mots)**

Loki butta sur une pierre et faillit basculer en avant. Par chance, il se rattrapa, mais déclencha un grognement de la part de son frère qui pesait de tout son poids sur ses épaules. Thor était à demi-conscient, les cheveux collés par la fièvre et le corps recouvert de sang, il était clair qu'il n'était pas au mieux. Loki ne paraissait pas en meilleur forme si on en jugeait à son teint et à la méchante coupure au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, mais au moins il tenait debout. Il fallait qu'il tienne, qu'il les ramène tous les deux au palais avant de s'effondrer, laissant leur mère aux mains **thaumaturges** prendre enfin soin d'eux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une dernière fournée sur ce fandom !**

 ** _Attention pour certains contiennent des spoiler Infinity War..._ **

**C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **1.** **Ubiquité (113 mots)**

Avoir le don d' **ubiquité** était une chose qui l'amusait beaucoup et depuis longtemps. Pouvoir être à la fois dans sa chambre et dans le bureau de son père, habillement caché pour ne pas se faire remarquer, avait appris bien plus de choses à Loki que tous les cours de ses précepteurs. C'était nettement plus instructif et aussi relativement pratique pour s'échapper des situations ennuyeuses, sauf quand sa mère découvrait la supercherie. Oh, elle ne le grondait pas vraiment, mais elle savait que ce don-là ferait de son enfant le dieu de la malice et parfois, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose parce que d'autres attributs moins flatteurs pouvaient se raccrocher à celui-ci.

...

 **2.** **Vindicte (103 mots)**

Enchaîné comme un vulgaire criminel, bâillonné, puis escorté par une bande de gardes trop heureux de participer à son humiliation, Loki tentait de garder la tête haute et une attitude fière. Il pouvait bien être l'objet de la **vindicte** populaire, il ne craquerait pas. Il était plus fort que ça. Les tortures de Thanos n'avaient pas eu raison de lui alors ce n'était pas cette épreuve là qui allait le briser. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus, une étape qui marquait la fin de l'illusion dans laquelle il avait grandi, lui le monstre qui désormais n'avait plus ni patrie, ni famille… ni avenir.

...

 **3.** **Valeureux (107 mots)**

Debout sur une terrasse du palais du Wakanda, Thor observait la nuit et les étoiles. Ils avaient rendu hommages aux guerriers **valeureux** qui étaient tombés au combat contre Thanos. Ils avaient pleuré leurs morts partis en poussière et l'asgardien se sentait mal. Si seulement il avait su, si seulement il avait compris, tant de morts à cause de lui… Si seulement, il n'avait pas voulu simplement se venger. Du coin de l'œil, il capta une petite étoile filante et frémit.

\- Loki, toi qui est là quelque part petit-frère, si tu savais comme je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ton sacrifice. Pardonne-moi…

...

 **4.** **Vaticiner (110 mots)**

Le souffle lui manqua et le jeune Loki faillit rater les marches en sortant du temple de la prophétesse. Pendant des jours, elle lui avait lancé un regard sombre et quand il avait décidé de lui parler face à face, elle l'avait regardé avant de **vaticiner** d'une voix sourde et énigmatique qu'il était le chaos, la destruction et qu'il serait à l'origine de la destruction finale… le Ragnarok. Son ton était si rempli de conviction qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il rata réellement la dernière marche, ne devant son salut qu'au bras puissant de son frère qui l'agrippa par la taille.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ?

\- Non. Lâche-moi !

...

 **5.** **Whisky (110 mots)**

Thor observa Tony se servir un nouveau **whisky** avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil. Stark était un personnage fascinant, mais là, l'asgardien avait plutôt envie de lui mettre une paire de baffe.

\- Stark ! Nous sommes tous dans le deuil, comme vous, mais nous ne pouvons en rester là ! Nous devons nous battre !

\- A quoi bon ! Nous avons perdu ! L'univers a perdu ! Rien ne pourra les ramener !

\- Stark. Je connais les artefacts magiques. Ce qu'ils font peut être défait ! Nous devons lutter.

\- Je n'ai plus envie, je l'ai bien assez fait.

\- Est-ce que Pepper dirait la même chose ? Lui rétorqua Thor, le piquant au vif.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Attention pour certains contiennent des spoiler Infinity War..._**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **1.** **Papillon (114 mots)**

Ne pas craquer devant les autres, ne pas leur montrer qu'il se sentait désemparé, ne pas leur avouer qu'il aurait pu le tuer, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son but. S'il l'avait su, bien évidement qu'il aurait frappé Thanos à mort du premier coup, mais il n'avait pas compris. Loki le savait-il lui ? Sans doute. Il était bien plus intelligent que lui et il lui manquait. Thor soupira, sursautant lorsqu'un **papillon** voleta autour de lui. Un **papillon** qui se posa sur sa main. L'asgardien frémit. Une si petite chose qui n'avait pas peur de lui, qui ne lui reprochait rien… De manière étrange, cela lui redonna espoir.

...

 **2.** **Ombre (108 mots)**

Frigga la connaissait. Cette **ombre** dans les yeux de son jeune fils, elle l'avait vu trop souvent, quand il était triste ou fatigué après des nuits de cauchemars. Quand il se demandait où se trouvait sa place entre un père imposant et un frère qui l'était encore plus. Oui, Frigga connaissait cette **ombre** , mais là, alors qu'il lui répondait avec désinvolture et ironie, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle lisait dans son regard émeraude. Elle lisait aussi de la douleur et de l'épuisement. Son cœur de mère se serra. Cette **ombre** tentait de cacher quelque chose de bien plus profond, il souffrait. Elle devait lui parler, seul.

...

 **3.** **Finir (124 mots)**

Il était tant d'en **finir** , là maintenant. Plus le temps de parler, plus le temps de prendre son temps, juste en finir, là maintenant tout de suite… Régler ça pour de bon, mourir ou survivre… Pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps d'avoir peur ou de regretter, pas le temps de penser à ce qu'on aurait pu faire différemment, pas le temps de revenir sur ses choix… A peine le temps de prendre une respiration, à peine le temps de penser à ceux qui ont payé tout ça de leur vie, à peine le temps d'un regret… Juste le temps d'en finir, serrer les doigts plus fort sur le manche de l'arme au creux de sa main et foncer… foncer pour en **finir** …

...

 **4.** **Descendance (109 mots)**

Alors qu'il fendait la foule pour gagner le siège de commandement du vaisseau sakaarien, Thor tentait de masquer que ses jambes tremblaient. C'était étrange, lui avait tant espéré monter sur le trône d'Asgard, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce jour-là de cette manière. Il y avait un tel poids sur ses épaules, le poids de son père, le poids de tous ses ancêtres attendant de voir si leur **descendance** , si ce prince héritier allait les rendre fier. Son cœur battait vite. Il se sentait presque mal, tant de responsabilités à affronter seul et soudain… une vague de soutien, des encouragements…un frisson le long de son échine. Non, pas seul finalement.

...

 **5.** **Chocolat (111 mots)**

Il y avait des choses sur Midgard qui n'existait pas sur Asgard. Le café était l'une de ces « choses » que Thor appréciait de plus en plus, mais lorsque Jane lui apprit que la cafetière était en panne suite à une manipulation un peu brutale de la part d'un dieu du tonnerre qui avait mis en surcharge la prise, il se demanda bien ce qu'il allait boire en se levant.

\- Je te fais un **chocolat** chaud ?

Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Un quoi ?

Jane pouffa de rire, se moquant gentiment de lui en déposant devant son nez un bol de **chocolat** fumant.

\- Pour un dieu, tu as pas mal de choses à apprendre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles._**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **1.** **Refus (113 mots)**

Le **refus** faisait parti des étapes du deuil, non ? Ce n'était pas ce que l'on disait sur Midgard ? Qu'à un moment, on refusait d'admettre la mort de la personne qu'on nous avait arraché ? Surtout quand cette personne c'était fait tuer d'une manière aussi stupide… Parce que c'était stupide ! … Parfaitement stupide… Et la stupidité n'était pas l'un de ses défauts. Il en avait de nombreux, mais pas celui-là, il y avait autre chose dans cet acte. De la peur ? Du désespoir ? … Non, en fait, juste de l'affection, de l'amour pour lui et le besoin de se sacrifier pour tenter de le sauver… et c'était pire finalement.

...

 **2.** **Pouvoir (112 mots)**

Le **pouvoir** était une étrange chose. C'était amusant de se dire qu'on n'avait jamais pensé l'exercer. Tout avait été écris à l'avance et le trône n'était pas pour lui alors le **pouvoir** été loin de ses préoccupations… C'était du respect et un peu plus d'attention dont il avait besoin, pas du pouvoir… Et pourtant, le conseiller à genoux devant lui, Gungnir posé presque de force entre ses doigts, l'air grave de sa mère, la gêne des premiers instants et puis, ce sentiment étrange et grisant. Ce n'était pas si mal que cela le pouvoir, surtout qu'il n'était ni arrogant, ni une tête brûlée… Il ferait un bon roi finalement, alors pourquoi pas ?

...

 **3.** **Myriade (103 mots)**

Dans tout l'univers il y avait des **myriades** d'étoiles, des étoiles qui formaient des constellations, des signes que les Humains voulaient décrypter depuis la nuit des temps. Il avait trouvé cela étrange pendant longtemps, les étoiles n'étaient que des étoiles, rien de plus. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait envie qu'elles soient plus, qu'elles donnent raison aux vieilles légendes terriennes, qu'elles soient ces milliers d'âmes qui veillent sur vous depuis l'au-delà avec amour et bienfaisance, parce que si ce sont des âmes, il y a une là-haut qui lui donnera la force de se relever, le courage d'avancer et l'envie de continuer à se battre.

...

 **4.** **Etoile Filante (128 mots)**

C'était un endroit qu'il aimait bien, le toit de l'Observatoire et Jane le savait. Depuis qu'il était revenu vers elle, il était triste même s'il le niait. Elle savait pourquoi et elle était prête à lui laisser du temps. Comme toujours, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, se pelotonnant contre son épaule où elle déposa sa joue. Soudain, elle sursauta.

\- Oh une **étoile filante** , tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, répondit Thor.

\- Il faut faire un vœu !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'il se réalise ! Mais un vœu que tu gardes en toi.

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Personne ne dit le contraire en tous cas.

Thor soupira… Un vœu ? Le sien était à la fois simple et irréalisable : _Je souhaite que tu ne sois pas mort petit-frère._

 _..._

 **5.** **Révolte (114 mots)**

Il la sentait… Cette **Révolte** qui s'était emparée de son cœur, il la sentait. Elle brûlait en lui comme un brasier inarrêtable depuis bien trop longtemps entretenu. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre, elle s'était emparée de son cœur et il avait envie de hurler… De hurler à tout le monde qu'ils n'avaient pas compris, qu'il ne voulait plus être la bête curieuse, le traître ou l'assassin. Il n'en avait plus la force, pas après ce qu'il avait subit, mais à quoi bon hurler alors que les certitudes le voyaient déjà coupable. Alors, il fit comme d'habitude, encaissant la violence de leurs jugements, gardant cette **révolte** au fond de lui… mais jusqu'à quand ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur... et je sais je me suis laissé emporté sur le nombre de mots :)_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **1.** **Couverture (106 mots)**

Avec le recul, Thor avait compris pourquoi Loki ne se plaignait jamais du froid. C'était évident qu'un géant des glaces n'allait pas se plaindre des températures glaciales. Cela lui donnait un avantage sur son frère, car Thor ne cessait de frissonner. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait réellement froid dans ce vaisseau ou si cela venait de lui, mais il frissonnait. Toutefois, lorsqu'en rentrant dans la chambre, il trouva Loki écroulé sur la banquette, endormi, il se moqua bien de ses origines. Sans réfléchir, il empoigna une **couverture** , la dépliant pour lui poser sur les épaules en murmurant doucement.

\- Repose-toi. Tout va bien pour le moment.

...

 **2.** **Collection (162 mots)**

C'était une étrange manie qu'Odin avait de collectionner les choses rares et dangereuses : le Diapason, le Coffre des Anciens Hivers, la Flamme Éternelle, l'Œil de Warlock, la Tablette de la Vie et du Temps, le Gant de l'Infini… Le Tesseract… Oui, alors, qu'il flânait au milieu de ces reliques, Gungnir à la main, Loki se demandait si cet homme qu'il avait aimé comme un père avait conscience que chacun des trésors exotiques de sa **collection** pouvaient détruire le Monde voir l'Univers tout entier, sans doute le connaissant, et il devait en éprouver une certaine fierté, ce qui subitement lui déclencha un étrange vertige. Loki eut le temps de se rattraper après un piédestal, observant ses doigts devenir bleus pendant une fraction de secondes. Une **collection** d'objets rares, dangereux et exotiques… et il en faisait parti. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme un fils, il n'était qu'une relique de plus et ses larmes le terrassèrent pendant qu'il se laissa glisser au sol.

...

 **3.** **Passerelle (137 mots)**

Il existe des ponts, des **passerelles** invisibles et inconnues entre les différents mondes qui se déploient sur les branches de l'Arbre de Vie. Des points de passage si tenus, que certains nient leurs existences. Pourtant, il est de ces **passerelles** comme des trous noirs, elles existent, fines, à peine perceptibles, mais tangibles. Il les connaissait par cœur, il savait les exploiter et les contrôler, ce n'était pas un problème. En revanche, l'étroit passage qui séparait la raison de la folie, lui semblait de plus en plus complexe à distinguer. Est-ce parce qu'il était en train de devenir fou ? Parce que la douleur était en train de l'égarer ? Il n'avait pas la réponse et, à cet instant précis, il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver l'entrée de l'une de ces **passerelles** pour disparaître et que tout enfin s'arrête.

...

 **4.** **Étincelle** **(146 mots)**

C'était étrange la vie au final. Pendant des mois, il s'était répété qu'il était seul, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de famille, que tous ces gens ne comptait pas, que de toute manière ils le détestaient et pourtant… Pourtant, il n'avait fallu qu'un soupir triste rempli de gratitude, qu'un sourire réel en voyant qu'il était à en chair et en os pour tout faire basculer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait toujours un frère, une frère qui l'aimait et qui traversa la pièce presque en courant pour le prendre dans ses bras, le privant presque de son souffle… Mais ce n'était pas important, l'important fut **l'étincelle** que ce cette étreinte ralluma dans son cœur, il n'était pas seul finalement, il lui restait son frère, son grand frère et il céda, lâchant prise dans ses bras, laissant ses bras le rattraper et le soutenir.

...

 **5.** **Démolir (123 mots)**

Il y avait cette rage folle qui lui donnait l'impression que son sang était en train de bouillir, une rage terrible qui voulait totalement le consumer, lui le géant des glaces et lui donner l'envie de tout **démolir** : sa cellule, le donjon, le palais tout entier, Odin… Odin qui n'avait pas pu la protéger, qui avait laissé ce monstre la tuer… Et Thor… Thor qui l'avait mise en danger pour son humaine, pour cette femme ridicule pour laquelle elle venait de se sacrifier… Si seulement il avait été dehors, si seulement il s'était évadé lui-aussi… Si seulement il avait pu mourir à sa place… Et la rage le quitta, laissant le désespoir le submerger pendant qu'il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur... et je sais je me suis laissé emporté sur le nombre de mots :)_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Etalon (181 mots)**

Ce fut en passant le long des écuries pour gagner la poterne du palais et s'éclipses discrètement que Loki aperçut pour la première fois le bel **étalon** noir. Musclé, fougueux, la bête venait de mettre deux palefreniers à terre. Un troisième s'approchait déjà de l'animal avec une cravache pour le mater quand elle lui disparut des mains. Intrigué, il se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec les iris émeraude de son jeune prince. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas par la violence que l'on matte l'envie de liberté.

\- Faites attention mon prince, cet animal est fou.

Loki l'ignora, s'approchant du cheval en murmurant doucement. La bête hennit, se cabra, puis s'immobilisa, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du prince et penchant la tête pour la déposer sur son épaule pendant qu'il caressait son encolure. Les palefreniers furent frappés de stupeur. Tranquillement, Loki continua de caresser l'encolure de la bête.

\- Je vais garder ce cheval pour moi.

Aucun des hommes ne protesta et Loki sourit. Il était si facile de communiquer avec les animaux.

...

 **Traumatisme (176 mots)**

C'était étrange ce décalage. Les survivants d'Asgard étaient encore hagards, perdus, désorientés. En quelques jours ils avaient tout perdu : leurs amis, leurs familles, leur monde. Ils erraient dans l'espace blessés, traumatisés… pourtant, depuis la première fois depuis des années… des siècles presque, Loki se sentait heureux. Il y avait eu les bras de Thor l'attirant contre lui pour lui donner un accolade remplie d'affection, leurs discussions, les petits sourires complices, la promesse de ne plus se séparer. Oui, son cœur était en paix et le jeune homme se sentait léger. Au côté de son frère, il était prêt à tout, même à se rendre sur Terre s'il le fallait. Thor serait là de toute manière, il avait juré de ne plus l'abandonner, il avait juré et… tout fut pulvérisé en une fraction de secondes, tout fut pulvérisé par l'ombre menaçante du Sanctuaire qui obscurcit leur route et brisa tous ses rêves en faisant resurgir un **traumatisme** qu'il avait mis tant de mois à tenter d'oublier… Il allait mourir… Et il entraînerait tous ces gens avec lui…

...

 **Trembler (141 mots)**

Il ne pouvait nier que le moment était étrange. Il avait affronté Héla, réveillé Surtur, participé à la destruction de son monde et tout cela lui paraissait plus simple que le dernier pas qu'il avait à faire, un dernier pas qui le ferait passer dans le champ de vision de Thor. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de faire le choix de revenir ? Loki devait savoir. Alors, il prit une inspiration, ferma les mains pour tenter de les empêcher de **trembler** et fit ce dernier pas avant de se figer, attendant une réaction qui ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait, mais qui fut celle qu'il espérait. Quand il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de lui, quand il s'autorisa à poser sa joue contre l'épaule de son frère, toutes ses appréhensions lui parurent subitement ridicules. Il était clairement à sa place.

...

 **Enfant (148 mots)**

C'était une pensée qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête, une pensée qui lui coupait le souffle et qui lui brisait le cœur. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le montrer aux autres, car les terriens le verrait comme une faiblesse et l'écarterait… et ça il ne le voulait pas. C'était son frère qui menait cette armée de chitauris, son frère qui lui paraissait fou et hurlait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, s'il savait comme c'était faux, s'il savait comme Thor ne cessait de penser à leurs jeux d' **enfants** , à leurs serments, à leur complicité perdue et comme cela lui faisait mal… Loki avait beau hurler le contraire, il était son frère, il le resterait et il ne devait pas montrer aux autres à quel point il était affecté, car s'ils l'écartaient, il ne pourrait pas le protéger, il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de le tuer…

...

 **Caché (134 mots)**

En réfléchissant, il ne pouvait que se demander si on lui avait laissé le choix au final. Toute sa vie reposait sur des mensonges, sur des choses qu'on avait **caché** en espérant qu'il ne les découvre jamais, que personne ne l'apprenne, surtout pas lui. Trop de non-dits, de secrets, de dissimulation et c'était lui qu'on qualifiait de dieu de la malice, du mensonge, de la tromperie… Paradoxal, non ? Quand toute votre vie repose sur un mensonge, est-ce qu'il est possible de ne pas en devenir le dieu ? Quelle place pour le libre arbitre dans tout cela ? Comme encaisser ce qui avait été si longtemps **caché** ? Loki n'avait pas la réponse, il ne savait même pas s'il en existait une… peu importe, pour le moment, rien que les questions faisaient mal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur... et je sais je me suis laissé emporté sur le nombre de mots :)_**

 ** _J'ai noté les mots suggérés en review, ils seront dans le prochain chapitre ;) merci !_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Souffle (131 mots)**

Thor était assis sur le bord de la couchette, observant sans faire geste, son frère étendu sur un côté, les yeux clos, endormi. Contrairement à beaucoup à bord, il paraissait apaisé et détendu. Thor savait que cela venait de leur discussion et il en était heureux. Le voir dormir paisiblement était un luxe. Il était si calme, son **souffle** si régulier et profond. Thor osait à peine respirer. En revanche, il avança sa main, la glissant dans les cheveux, suivant l'arrière de son crâne pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque qu'il pressa doucement. Oui, le voir aussi détendu prouvé qu'il était en confiance, suffisamment en confiance pour s'abandonner à un vrai repos et cela réveilla son côté protecteur. Il veillerait sur lui désormais, comme il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de le faire.

...

 **Diverger (144 mots)**

Leurs chemins avaient **divergé** il y avait bien longtemps. Cela ne s'était pas remarqué au début. Ce n'étaient que des petites différences d'opinion, des chamailleries peu importantes, mais elles s'étaient accumulés au fil du temps, commençant à creuser un fossé qu'il n'avait plus réussi à combler. Un fossé dont ils n'avaient même pas été conscients avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard maintenant. Loki en avait pris conscience quand il s'était rendu compte que ses mots ne l'atteignaient plus, quand il avait vu son orgueil et son arrogance le transformer pour en faire un être imbu de sa personne. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'atteindre. Pourtant, il devait lui parler, lui faire comprendre, mais si ses mots n'avaient plus de poids, alors il allait devoir faire autrement, quitte à tout mettre en danger.

...

 **Oiseau (121 mots)**

Hugin et Munin étaient plus que de simples **oiseaux**. Ils étaient les yeux et les oreilles d'Odin. Ils parcouraient les 9 Royaumes de l'aube au lendemain avant de venir faire leur rapport à Odin et ils étaient là, au dessus de son trône, observant les préparatifs du couronnement de Thor. Loki se demandait s'ils savaient ce qu'il projetait, s'ils l'avaient suivi et il se le demanda jusqu'à ce que l'alarme soit donnée. Visiblement les espions d'Odin ne lui avaient rien rapporté… Cela voulait dire aussi qu'il était assez malin pour circuler dans les 9 mondes sans que personnes ne s'en aperçoive et cela finit de l'amuser… Il était si loin d'imaginer à quoi ce talent lui servirait d'ici peu de temps.

...

 **Fourrure (103 mots)**

L'hiver amusait beaucoup le jeune dieu de la malice pour différentes raisons, mais il devait bien reconnaître que voir son frère, qui se disait indestructible, s'emmitoufler dans trois ou quatre caps bordées de **fourrure** faisait parti des choses amusantes, surtout quand il posait un regard interrogateur et dépité sur lui.

\- Mais comment tu fais ?

\- Je ne suis pas frileux comme un nourrisson ! Lança Loki amusé !

\- Quoi ! Lui rétorqua son frère faussement indigné.

Un léger fou-rire les prit et pour un instant ils oublièrent que toutes ces différences pourraient un jour peut-être avoir de plus lourdes conséquences.

...

 **Bougie (101 mots)**

Des **bougies** , des dizaines, des centaines de **bougies** … Des **bougies** allumaient par les asgardiens pour honorer la mémoire de leur Reine. Une Reine qui était morte en combattante, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Tous pleuraient, tous voulaient lui rendre ce dernier hommage. Thor en était touché et bouleversé. Il n'aurait jamais voulu les voir ces **bougies**. Il aurait voulu être plus rapide, plus fort. Il aurait voulu arriver à temps pour la sauver, ne pas la perdre, surtout dans ces conditions, mais c'était comme ça, il avait échoué et il se retrouvait là ; seul et démuni observant d'autres **bougies** s'allumer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur... et je sais je me suis encore laissé emporté sur le nombre de mots :) Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute lol !_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Masque (108 mots)**

Ne pas être libre d'être soi-même, porter un **masque** , se fondre dans la masse… Pendant longtemps, le jeune homme avait pensé que c'était la meilleure solution, qu'ils finiraient bien par l'accepter, mais cela avait été pire, de pire en pire. Dés qu'il faisait un pas dans leur direction, ils en profitaient pour le repousser avec encore plus de violence. Cela ne servait à rien. Ils ne voulaient pas de lui. Alors un jour, Loki avait craqué, si porter un masque n'était pas efficace, il leur montrerait qui il était vraiment, avec toute sa puissance et sa magie. A défait de l'aimer, ils allaient avoir peur de lui !

...

 **Acculé & Mirage (260 mots)**

Comme il détestait cette sensation ! L'impression de ne plus avoir le choix, d'être obligé d'agir comme certains le voulaient, comme certains le forçaient à agir. Comme il détestait être dos au mur, totalement **acculé** sans aucune marge de manœuvre, sans échappatoire. C'était ridicule ! Il était censé être bien au-delà de ça ! Il était censé être celui qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre, celui qui trompe ou manipule. Alors pourquoi il connaissait si bien la désagréable impression d'être poussé à agir d'une certaine façon ? Pourquoi son moi intérieur hurlait que tous ces mensonges, toutes ces trahisons, c'étaient la seule chose qu'on lui accordait ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait grandi dans le mensonge ? Que tout ce qui lui semblait vrai et acquis n'était qu'un leurre ? Que toute sa vie se résumait à un **mirage** dont on l'avait bercé pour lui faire accepter sa condition d'objet ? Thor avait beau lui dire que c'était faux, que la seule chose qu'il verrait jamais en le regardant c'était son petit frère, Loki se demandait encore si ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pire, au moment où _le Sanctuaire_ se dressa sur leur route, il pria pour que ce soit un mensonge, car si cela ne l'était pas, cela voulait dire qu'il aimait tout autant que lui l'aimait… et qu'il venait de mettre la Mort sur son chemin… Ce n'était pas un **mirage** cette fois, là devant eux se tenait une Mort terrifiante, réelle… Une mort qu'il aurait voulu pour lui uniquement, mais qui venait pour eux.

\- Je suis désolé.

...

 **Chat (suggestion de Saphis3) (160 mots)**

Loki ne savait pas pourquoi il lui paraissait toujours plus simple de comprendre ou de s'entendre avec les animaux qu'avec les autres jeunes gens de son âge. Il les trouvait incultes, bêtes, et peu dignes d'intérêt…à part Thor, mais c'était différent, lui c'était son frère… Quoi qu'il en était, ce matin là, en rentrant de sa « fugue » en dehors des murs du palais, il avait eu la surprise de trouver un joli **chat** noir, couché en boule sur son lit. Le jeune sorcier avait froncé les sourcils, avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'animal. Il avait tendu la main pour le caresser, souriant en le sentant se mettre à ronronner.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimer ça dis donc.

Sans cesser de ronronner, l'animal s'était étiré, redressant son regard vert dans sa direction avant de venir carrément se lover sur ses genoux. Loki avait sourit, recommençant doucement à le caresser. Au moins, il avait l'impression d'être apprécié par quelqu'un.

...

 **Contradiction (187 mots)**

Thor ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération. Après un bref, mais intense moment de réflexion, il avait admis assez rapidement que le défaut le plus contrariant de son petit frère était justement son esprit de **contradiction**. Les autres le voyaient différent ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Loki en rajouterai un peu plus pour les étonner voire les effrayer. A ce moment précis, l'aîné des fils d'Odin n'était pas sûr du thème à choisir, sauf que ça risquait encore de faire parler de son cadet dans toute la ville, finissant de le rendre « bizarre » et donc peu fréquentable aux yeux des autres, chose paradoxale dont il se plaignait ! Sentant le mal de tête poindre, Thor se contenta de se tourner vers son frère, soufflant d'agacement tout autant que de fatigue.

\- Loki ! Tu pourrais redonner une forme humaine à notre maître d'arme ?

\- Ben quoi ? Je suis sûr que d'être un bouc ne le dépayse pas, il en a déjà l'odeur !

\- Loki !

Le rire qu'il eut en réponse finit de le fatiguer. La journée promettait d'être longue !

...

 **Surprise (117 mots)**

Il lui fallait un vaisseau. Il lui fallait un plan. Il lui fallait un moyen de partir de cette fichue planète pour regagner Asgard et sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Il lui fallait une bande, une équipe qui l'aiderait à monter un plan et la Valkyrie pouvait être une aide précieuse. Alors Thor la suivit en réfléchissant, sursautant en entrant des ses quartiers. Des quartiers dans lesquels il tomba nez à nez avec Loki assis et enchaîné.

\- **Surprise** !

Rectification ! Avec Loki qui voulait bien rester assis et enchaîné, jaugeant la situation afin de savoir de quel côté pencher et c'était encore pire ! Même si cela l'amusait aussi, lui rappelant quelques vieux souvenirs d'enfance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur... et je sais je me suis encore laissé emporté sur le nombre de mots :) Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute lol !_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Espoir (147 mots)**

C'était fini… Il avait échoué… Toutes ces vies sacrifiées en vain… Tous ces amis morts pour rien… Il avait échoué pour un simple claquement de doigt. A cause d'une incompréhension, d'un fichu plan que lui n'avait pas compris. Thanos avait raison, il aurait dû viser la tête ! Un coup bien placé et il aurait épargné toutes ces vies, tout en se vengeant, mais il avait failli et ils étaient morts… Thor avait senti l'abattement, la détresse, la douleur et puis, subitement dans tout ce marasme il avait aussi senti ressusciter sa rage et c'était paradoxalement une bonne chose. En ayant tout perdu, il n'avait plus rien à sauver. La seule chose qui lui restait c'était son esprit de vengeance et avec lui un dernier **espoir** , celui de mettre fin à la vie de Thanos coûte que coûte, même si cela impliquait le sacrifice de la sienne.

...

 **Sinistre (154 mots)**

C'était une ambiance glacée et **sinistre** qui régnait sur Jotunheim. Une ambiance qui saisit tout le groupe sous leur chef de bande dés qu'ils posèrent un pied sur le sol du pays des Géants des Glaces. Thor ne semblait pas se poser de question. Il était là pour savoir ce qui avait poussé les Jotnar à venir saccager le jour qu'il attendait depuis des lustres, son jour de gloire ! Loki en revanche, comprit qu'il avait peut-être était trop loin. Oh oui, il avait eu envie de donner une leçon à son orgueilleux et arrogant aîné. Bien sûr, il avait prévu qu'il allait courir sur Jotunheim pour trouver des réponses, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça, à cette impression **sinistre** qui était en train de lui nouer le ventre. Il avait été trop loin. Ils n'étaient pas à leur place. Ils devaient rentrer rapidement avant tout ne dégénère. C'était vraiment une idée ridicule.

...

 **Mot (202 mots)**

Il était le dieu du mensonge, de la malice, de l'éloquence. Il était celui qui savait parler pour tourner les situations à son avantage et pour se créer une place dans la société. Pourtant, là dans ce paysage de landes norvégiennes, il n'avait pas pu dire un mot. Devant ce père qu'il avait exilé parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le tuer, aucun son n'avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait hésité. Il s'était laissé tomber à côté de cet homme qu'il avait cru haïr pendant longtemps… Cru seulement parce qu'à ce moment précis, quand il avait comprit avant Thor qu'il était en train de leur dire adieu, il avait manqué de souffle, il s'était mis à trembler et il avait lutté contre ses émotions quand il l'avait entendu dire qu'ils les aimaient… Ils ? Au pluriel ? Ses fils ? Ses deux fils ? Lui aussi ? Il se voyait donc encore comme son père ? Il se voyait comme lui, le voyait là tout de suite… Son père en train de leur dire adieu et il ne pouvait rien dire, plus rien dire… Lui le dieu à la langue d'argent, il n'avait plus de **mots** … étrange et douloureux paradoxe…

...

 **Tempête (196 mots)**

Il y a des **tempêtes** violentes, brutales, orageuses. Des **tempêtes** comme celle que Thor pouvaient déclencher quand il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions et quand il laissait sa rage s'exprimer dans les nuages noirs et les éclairs… Et puis, il y avait des **tempêtes** plus discrètes, bien moins démonstratives comme celle qui se passait en ce moment dans la tête de Loki. Une **tempête** qui faisait tourbillonner tous ses sentiments. Thor l'avait laissé derrière lui, partant pour Asgard sans doute au bord de la destruction. Son premier réflexe était de partir à l'opposé, mais c'était Thor. C'était son frère qui était parti affronté Héla, prêt à mourir pour ce royaume déjà en lambeaux et Loki ne savait pas, il ne savait plus qu'elle décision prendre. La tempête prit de l'importance en lui, le plongeant dans une indécision qui ne lui ressemblait. Une indécision qui se brisa lorsque la question lui fut poser une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors où allons-nous ?

Il y avait un lieu, un seul lieu qui s'imposa à son esprit et là, pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'y avait plus de **tempêtes** en lui, tout était calme et limpide.

...

 **Révélation (115 mots)**

Il existait des **révélations** qui ne devraient jamais être faites. Des **révélations** qui devraient rester des secrets pour l'éternité, mais c'est long l'éternité, trop long. Ce secret-là avait tenu presque 1500 ans, c'était déjà énorme, mais il était brisé, tout autant que le cœur de Loki tremblant de douleur et de colère devant son … Quel mot pourrait-il bien employer maintenant qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il n'était pas son père, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ? Il ne le savait pas et c'était atroce parce qu'il n'était même plus sûr d'être humain… Il n'était qu'un objet, un simple objet qu'il n'avait pas enfermé dans ce maudit coffre ! Un objet brisé par cette **révélation** maudite.


	17. Chapter 17

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur... et je sais je me suis encore laissé emporté sur le nombre de mots :) Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute lol !_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Perte (117 mots)**

La **perte** était comme une ombre qui collait à ses pas, qui le collait, le pressait et le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression de vivre avec elle depuis la mort de sa mère et elle n'avait pas cessé de courir derrière lui pour le rattraper, pour le frapper, pour l'engloutir et lui arracher ceux qu'il aimait : son père, ses meilleurs amis, son monde, son peuple, son compagnon de combat le plus fidèle… son frère… son petit frère qui s'était suicidé pour le sauver… lui… Comme s'il avait envie qu'on le sauve, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous partis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien perdre de plus ? Sa propre vie ? Peut-être, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

...

 **Voix (122 mots)**

Parler était quelque chose de simple et de naturel. Le son d'une **voix** captait un regard, une oreille attentive ou discrète, mais au moins, cela était censé déclencher quelque chose, faire réfléchir. Hors, plus on le surnommait le dieu à la langue d'argent et plus Loki avait l'impression de devenir muet. Plus personne ne semblait avoir envie d'écouter ce qu'il disait, surtout Thor qui continuait sur sa lancée, paradant sa cesse, s'affichant comme le plus grand de tous les Ases. Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ? Pourquoi se laissait-il bercer par son orgueil ? C'était des choses que Loki ne comprenaient pas et s'il ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison par la voix, il le ferait par les actes, peu importait les conséquences.

...

 **Fatalité (120 mots)**

C'était une troublante **fatalité** , un destin auquel il avait pensé pouvoir échapper pendant un temps. C'était un mal qu'il avait cru pouvoir oublier pendant quelques années, mais qui venait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, là, en une fraction de seconde. Dés que l'imposant appareil avait jailli de l'hyperespace, Loki avait su… On n'échappe pas à son destin, c'est ainsi… Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il aurait le temps de sauver ce qu'il méritait de l'être, son peuple, son frère… Surtout son frère… Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance, sa vie n'avait que peu d'importance. Il avait déjà accepté de mourir entre les mains de ce monstre, alors tant pis… Tant qu'il avait le temps de le sauver lui…

...

 **Egocentrique (122 mots)**

Égocentrisme… Tendance à tout rapporter à soi, à ne s'intéresser vraiment qu'à soi… **Égocentrique** … Qui manifeste de l'égocentrisme… C'est bien joli les définitions, mais est-ce qu'elles prennent vraiment en compte ce qui se passe autour ? Est-ce qu'elles expliquent qu'on finit par ne s'intéresser qu'à soi parce qu'on devient la seule personne qui s'intéresse à nous même ? Pas sûr… Aussi peu sûr d'ailleurs que la solitude soit une justification valable à la cette tendance autocentrée… Il y aurait sans doute un long débat à faire sur cette question, sauf que là, il n'y a plus le temps… Il est trop tard, bien trop tard… Et égocentrique sûrement au final, égocentrique jusqu'à attirer la Mort sur soi plutôt que sur un autre.

...

 **Crapahuter (164 mots)**

Non, mais franchement, après toutes ces années, Loki se demandait encore comme il avait pu se laisser prendre au piège. Depuis le temps, il devrait connaître la manière de penser de son … « grand imbécile » de frère et savoir qu'il ne faut jamais lui ouvrir la porte avant le lever du soleil s'il trépigne d'impatience. Ce trépignement surexcité résultant la plupart du temps d'une idée qu'il tente de présenter comme lumineuse surgit de manière impromptue en pleine nuit et ça, il devrait savoir qu'il faut l'éviter. Sauf qu'une fois encore, il avait fini par ouvrir la porte, supportant comme conséquence de se retrouver à **crapahuter** en plein marécage malodorant alors qu'il n'était même pas 7 heures du matin.

\- Thor, je te promets que si ton serpent des marais n'a pas deux yeux en rubis, je me contenterai des tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es ronchon ! Pour une fois que je lis un livre.

\- Rends-nous service, arrête de lire !


	18. Chapter 18

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur... et je sais je me suis encore laissé emporté sur le nombre de mots :) Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute lol !_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Effacer (103 mots)**

*Clack*

Un bruit mat, instantané et des cris… des hurlements de peur, de terreur et de chagrin à travers tout l'univers. Des vies, des dizaines, des centaines de milliers de vies effacées en une fraction de seconde. Des vies perdues parce qu'ils avaient échoué, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mesuré toute l'ampleur de la menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux et que leur restait-il maintenant ? La défaite amère, la douleur, les larmes et une étincelle d'espoir… presque rien, juste une lueur qui allait leur permettre de relever la tête… et faire remettre l'envie de l'effacer lui aussi, de le rayer du monde des vivants.

...

 **Jardin (190 mots)**

Les **jardins** du palais étaient paisibles, remplis de coins et de recoins que lui seul connaissait et il aimait s'y perdre très tôt le matin, à l'heure où la gestion du Royaume ne nécessitait pas la présence d'Odin. Une fois seul, à l'abri des regards, Loki pouvait se laisser aller et reprendre son apparence. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il dut fermer les doigts pour tenter d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il refusait de le reconnaître, mais utiliser autant de magie pour maintenir l'illusion lui coûtait des forces. Des forces qui se cumulaient, le laissant de plus en plus épuisé. Alors ces escapades du matin étaient les bienvenues. Doucement, il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe verte, se tournant sur un côté en ayant l'impression de voir le sourire de son frère quand ils étaient enfants. Combien de fois, ils s'étaient laissé tomber ici, haletant après une course ou entrainement. Il ne le saurait le dire, mais l'endroit l'apaiser. C'était bien ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Loki laissa ses yeux se fermer, juste une seconde pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir en espérant que son frère était heureux sur Midgard.

...

 **Avantage (151 mots)**

Longtemps, on lui avait dit que c'était une faiblesse, que c'était même une honte pour un guerrier d'avoir recourt à la magie. Ils avaient tellement de poids tous ces gens qu'il avait fini par le croire lui-même. Pourtant, il excellait dans ce domaine… Un domaine peu considéré par les autres, mais qui lui appartenait. Alors, il avait fait fi de leurs remarques, continuant à s'entraîner, devenant l'un des Sorciers les plus puissants qui ait vécu. Tant pis pour la reconnaissance, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'il était le meilleur et Thor le savait aussi. C'était pour cela qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la cellule. Malgré les rancœurs, il était en train de lui demander son aide. Il le faisait parce qu'il admettait après toutes ses années que la magie avait ses **avantages** , c'était déjà ça. Il s'en contenterai pour le moment, ça lui redonnait un frère.

...

 **Hiberner (148 mots) _Suite du drabble "craphuter" dans le chapitre précédent_**

Thor détestait l'hiver. Le froid, la glace, la neige, tout cela lui donnait une furieuse envie **d'hiberner** et de se réveiller au printemps quand le soleil rendrait le décor un peu moins mort. Sauf qu'il se retrouvait à patauger dans le neige, les bottes trempées au point de ne plus sentir ses orteils à cause de son frère qui venait de l'embarquer de force pour trouver une fichu fleur qui ne poussait qu'au solstice d'hiver. Thor avait grogné pour éviter cette épreuve, mais son frère lui avait rappelé qu'il l'avait fait courir dans un marais puant pendant deux jours et qu'il lui devait bien ça, chose qu'il ne pouvait nier. Alors il était là, grelottant de froid alors que son cadet semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau.

\- Loki ? On peut rentrer maintenant ?

Un rire amusé lui répondit. Ce n'était pas juste. Thor détestait vraiment l'hiver.

...

 **Pansement (167 mots)**

La coupure était profonde et remontait tout le long de son bras droit. La lame avait manqué l'artère de peu et la plaie saignait encore. Loki soupira. S'il n'avait pas eu cette maudite seconde d'inattention, il ne serait pas là, à verser le contenu de son pichet d'eau sur son bras en sang pour nettoyer la blessure avant de tenter de se faire un pansement. La tête à ce qu'il faisait, il ne fit pas attention à des coups frappés à sa porte et sursauta lorsqu'une main lui tendit des linges propres et un pot d'onguent. Loki redressa la tête, croisant le regard de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Loki intrigué.

\- Laisse-moi voir ton bras.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu es droitier. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ton **pansement**. C'est ma faute de toute manière.

Loki sourit, touché par l'attention et lui tendit son bras tout en répondant sur un ton narquois.

\- De toute manière c'est toujours de ta faute !


	19. Chapter 19

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de plusieurs soirées drabbles entre amis du groupe papotage et bonne humeur..._**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Illusion (127 mots)**

Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si Thor n'avait rien vu ? S'il n'avait rien compris ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était l'un des maîtres de **l'illusion** ? Pourtant si son frère avait mieux regardé, il aurait vu… Il aurait vu la douleur, les légers vacillements, les petits éclairs de lucidité quand il combattait le contrôle de l'Autre… Mais Thor n'avait rien vu et Loki, plutôt que de briser l' **illusion** et de se montrer faible avait décidé de ne rien dire, de les laisser croire à sa folie. Ça le rendait dangereux, incontrôlable, mais au moins personne ne dirait qu'il avait été faible, brisé par un ennemi bien plus fort que lui. De ce côté-là, c'était pratique de pouvoir jouer sur les **illusions**. Ça le protégeait.

...

 **Vie (106 mots)**

Qu'est-ce que c'est une **vie** ? Un temps éphémère, un battement de cil plus ou moins appuyé selon la race à laquelle on appartenait. Qu'est-ce que c'est une **vie** ? Des émotions, des sentiments, un tourbillon qui s'agitent, une feuille qui lutte contre le courant, un grain de sable qui ne veut pas quitter le sablier, un flocon de neige qui se croit immortel. Qu'est-ce que c'est une **vie** ? Des atomes qui s'entrechoquent, des synapses qui grésillent, des nano réactions nucléaires. De la poussière qui vous glisse entre les doigts… Qu'est-ce que c'est une **vie** ? Un rien ? Un tout ? Un dernier battement…

...

 **Nocturne (117 mots)**

Le hibou perché sur son arbre, pencha la tête sur la droite comme pour analyser si la silhouette assise dans l'herbe face à son arbre était aussi un animal **nocturne**. Après tout, elle venait bien d'imiter son propre cri. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune Loki. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il apprenait des sorts autour des animaux et il commençait à être bon. Le garçon leva la main et appela de nouveau la bête. Le hibou pencha la tête de l'autre côté et traversa l'espace qui les séparait pour venir se poser sur sa main. Loki sourit et lui caressa le haut de la tête, satisfait de réussir aussi bien ces sorts de communication.

 **...**

 **Nœud (109 mots)**

Thor lança un regard courroucé à son frère pendant que leurs ennemis resserraient les nœuds des liens qui leur bloquait les mains dans le dos. Son cadet lui sourit et murmura.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'en prie, c'est toi qui est discret comme un troupeau de mammouth !

\- Explique-moi qui a voulu partir sans artefact ?

\- Cette épée peut trancher dans l'espace pour ouvrir des failles temporelles.

\- Très impressionnant ! Et le **nœud** gordien qui me scie les poignets on fait comment ?

\- On le tranche ! Répliqua son frère en faisant apparaître un poignard dans son dos sans se faire remarquer.

...

 **Nectar (112 mots)**

L'hydromel était considéré comme le **nectar** des dieux. Une boisson céleste qui devait bien avoir quelques effets légendaires. Thor n'en voyait pas vraiment pour le moment à part qu'il pouvait se saouler vite en enfilant quelques litres du dit breuvage. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment. Ses amis pensaient que cela venait de sa séparation forcée avec Jane, mais il avait tort. Jane lui manquait, mais moins que Loki. Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, Thor voyait sa détresse, ses larmes et sa main qui lâchait Gungnir. Thor ressentait une boule au ventre douloureuse. Il avait besoin de ne plus rien ressentir donc, pour le moment, l'hydromel ferait l'affaire !


	20. Chapter 20

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient de mots suggérés par Emilie. Merci ! Même si j'ai du me creuser la tête sur certains_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Frère (173 mots)**

 **Frère**. C'était un mot qui revenait souvent dans sa bouche. Un mot qu'il aimait prononcer, dont il aimait entendre le son. Chaque fois, il le fixait, attendant un geste, une réaction… attendant qu'il le rejette, qu'il lui interdise de l'utiliser, qu'il lui hurle à son tour qu'ils n'étaient pas **frères** , qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mais Thor ne l'avait jamais fait. A aucun moment il ne lui avait enlevé ce droit. Il continuait à le laisser l'appeler « **frère** » sans rien dire. Était-ce parce qu'il le voyait vraiment ainsi ? Était-ce parce qu'il se moquait réellement de ses vraies origines ? Probablement… Parce que lui aussi l'utilisait parfois ce mot, dans différentes circonstances, mais là, à cet instant précis, il aurait tant souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas.

\- Loki, tu es vraiment le pire des **frères** qui soit.

Pas de mot pour le contredire, mais une pensée qui le transperça.

\- _Non, mon **frère** , tu te trompes et je vais te le prouver. Je vais te sauver… quoi qu'il m'en coûte…_

 _..._

 **Désarroi (117 mots)**

La scène de combat autour de lui était digne de l'Apocalypse, du Ragnarök que redoutait tant son peuple, mais Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était là, luttant sur Midgard contre cette armée de chitauris sanguinaires menée par son frère. C'était totalement incompréhensible. Lui qui l'avait pleuré pendant des mois, le savoir en vie avait été un choc, une joie qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir avant que la douleur et l'incompréhension ne l'assaille… Il était devenu fou, cruel… Même en le secouant, il n'avait pas pu lui faire entendre raison. Pourtant il avait bien cru voir un éclair de lucidité, mais il n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes, plongeant à nouveau son frère dans le **désarroi**.

...

 **Loyauté (143 mots)**

Il ne pouvait le nier, le qualificatif « loyal » n'était pas celui qui semblait le plus représentatif lorsqu'on pensait à lui, bien au contraire. Il était le dieu de la fourberie, de la tromperie et du mensonge. De l'extérieur, la seule **loyauté** dont il faisait preuve était envers lui-même. Sauf que c'était faux ! Loki n'avait pas choisi de son plein gré d'être le dieu du mensonge. On lui avait menti depuis sa naissance, difficile de faire autrement, et en plus, cela l'amusait de provoquer le chaos ou la discorde, il ne pouvait le nier. Par contre, il était faux de mettre en doute sa **loyauté** envers son frère. Thor, son grand frère qu'il aimait quitte à se mentir à lui-même… Bien évidement qu'il serait loyal envers lui, bien évidement qu'il ne le trahirai pas, quitte à mourir sur cette lande désertique.

...

 **Montagne (187 mots)**

Svartalfheim était un monde désertique avec des vallons stériles, des **montagnes** dentelées ressemblant à des monstres, un vent qui tourbillonnait en permanence sifflant et hurlant ; reflet monstrueux des cris de ceux qui étaient morts ici. Ce n'était pas un monde sur lequel on venait par plaisir, mais Thor n'avait pas le choix. Pour sauver Jane, pour éviter un bain de sang inutile, il devait désobéir à son père. Il devait s'évader d'Asgard et gagner ce monde de cauchemar. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que cette volonté de préserver des centaines de vie allait quand même lui en coûter une… une vie… une vie précieuse, une vie qu'il ne voulait pas perdre et qui était en train de lui échapper alors que le sang de son frère tâchait ses doigts. Ses actions allaient peut-être sauver des centaines de vies, mais le perdre lui, lui déchirait le cœur en deux. C'était injuste ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé, tout ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il ne l'avait pas trahi…

\- C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je t'aime petit frère.

Seul le vent lui répondit.

...

 **Echo (110 mots)**

Loki tremblait. Devant l'horreur de l'évidence, devant le mensonge qu'avait été sa vie, il tremblait. Comment avait-on pu lui faire ça ? Lui faire croire qu'il appartenait à ce monde et qu'il était comme tous ces gens ? Il le savait pourtant ! Il l'avait senti sans le comprendre ! Il était différent, mais pire que tout, il était un monstre… un monstre sans âme, sans sentiments, sans famille. Le jeune homme continuait de trembler pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et qu'un cri rauque lui échappait, un cri que **l'écho** de la grande salle des Trésors fit résonner dans tous les tréfonds d'Asgard.

\- Dites- moi !


	21. Chapter 21

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Verre (130 mots)**

Thor observait le liquide dans son **verre** avec un air distrait. Autour de lui, ses amis faisaient la fête, dansaient, riaient, mais lui avait de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant. Trop de choses l'empêchaient de pouvoir aimer à nouveau l'insouciance de ses moments : la condamnation de Loki devenu fou en était une, la perte de Jane une autre. Les deux lui manquaient. A ce moment précis, il aurait aimé être sur terre, dans les bras de Jane. Elle était forte et douce. Il aimait sa naïveté et sa candeur tout humaine. Elle aurait compris son désarroi et l'aurait rassuré. Les rires continuèrent autour de lui, devenant insupportables. Thor se leva, posa son **verre** toujours plein et sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

...

 **Drap (159 mots)**

Loki se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en gémissant, comme en proie à un cauchemar violent, un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à sortir. En se débattant, il avait mit **draps** et couvertures en boules, attirant un regard réprobateur du grand loup noir qui dormait au pied de son lit et qui se leva pour aller se coucher plus loin. Ce fut à cet instant que dans un sursaut, le jeune prince se redressa sur son lit, frémissant légèrement avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour faire la part des choses entre cauchemar et réalité. Machinalement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et agrippa le **drap** qu'il noua autour de sa taille avant de se lever du lit et de se diriger vers la terrasse. Asgard dormait et l'air frais finirait de lui faire du bien pendant qu'il chassait ses désagréables images de fin du monde de sa tête.

...

 **Néant (121 mots)**

La chute à travers le **néant** lui avait paru interminable et douloureuse. Il avait eu le souffle coupé, chaque respiration avait été une lutte, un mal de tête furieux lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace, mais le retour à la réalité avait été pire. Lorsque son dos avait heurté avec violence le sol du vaisseau astéroïde, lui arrachant une longue plainte de souffrance, il avait cru que tout était fini alors, que le pire venait à peine de commencer. Quand des mains l'agrippèrent, quand les voix commencèrent à se faire menaçantes, quand la douleur augmenta d'un cran, il en vint à regretter sa chute dans le **néant** parce qu'il savait que la suite serait bien pire.

...

 **Halluciner (155 mots)**

Son vertige fut subitement si violent que Loki eut l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Dans un réflexe salvateur, il se rattrapa au mur où il plaqua son dos avant de se laisser glisser doucement contre celui-ci. Assis par terre, il ne put retenir un frémissement et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de prendre une inspiration stable pendant que son regard balayait le palais. Un palais qu'il voyait se consumer dans les flammes, s'écroulant de toute part, en train de lentement disparaître… Loki savait que c'était une hallucination, mais ça n'en était pas moins désagréable. Il détestait **halluciner** éveillé. La tension dans son corps lui faisait mal et il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de se relever. Heureusement, ce couloir-là était désert. Le jeune homme laissa donc ses yeux se fermer, attendant que l'hallucination passe. Elles finissaient toujours par passer de toute manière. Le Ragnarok n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

...

 **Nombreux (115 mots)**

Les affrontements, les mots durs et les cris avaient été **nombreux**. Les disputes, les incompréhensions, les douleurs et les larmes les avaient déchirés. Cela venait d'eux, de leurs caractères différents, mais pas seulement. Beaucoup venaient des autres, de ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas et qui avaient même tenté de les séparer parfois sans s'en rendre compte, mais au final, personne n'avaient pu les désunir, pas même les rancœurs qu'ils avaient tenté de nouer l'un contre l'autre. Pires, au final, toutes ses épreuves les avaient rapproché et dans les derniers instants, ils s'étaient levés ensembles, côte à côte, prêts à mourir l'un pour l'autre, parce qu'ils étaient frères et qu'ils le resteraient jusqu'à la fin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Chope (121 mots)**

Tout en picorant un grain de la grappe de raisins posée devant lui, Loki lança un regard réprobateur à son frère qui engloutit d'un trait sa **chope** de bière avant de la poser devant lui sur la table où elle alla rejoindre la douzième qu'il avait englouti depuis le début de son concours ridicule avec Volstagg.

\- On pourrait conclure à un ex-æquo ? Demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Hogun en posant une nouvelle chope pleine devant les deux hommes.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Loki en observant son frère engloutir tout aussi vite cette nouvelle chope. A ton avis, de toi ou de moi qui va être obligé de le mettre au lit après votre sauterie ?

...

 **Etoile (212 mots)**

Loki était étendu sur l'herbe au fond du parc du palais. Un sort de base, lui avait permis de rendre l'écriture de son livre phosphorescente et le jeune adolescent avait décidé d'en profiter pour aller étudier les **étoiles**. Le ciel était dégagé et rien n'obstruait sa vision. Rien à part, une grande silhouette qui lui fit de l'ombre avant de se laisser tomber assise à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Thor.

\- Je tentais d'étudier les étoiles avant d'être interrompu.

\- Oh, si tu prends tout comme ça ce soir, soupira Thor avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle l'incident du repas.

Thor pouffa et Loki souffla avant de replonger le nez dans son livre. Thor garda le silence quelques secondes avant de se tourner sur le côté pour fixer son frère.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra toutes les explorer ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda Loki.

\- Les **étoiles** ?

\- J'en doute, il en existe plus que de chiffre que tu connais.

\- Mais on a toute la vie devant nous, explorateur ce serai pas mal qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Tant que tu me laisses préparer le repas, pouffa Loki, mettant un terme à la querelle du soir.

...

 **Aléatoire (147 mots)**

Pour l'immense majorité des hommes, le destin est quelque chose d' **aléatoire**. De la naissance à la mort, l'être vivant se développe, grandit et rentre en interaction avec telle ou telle personne dans une danse complexe, mais qui ne semble pas répondre à la logique… C'est censé être ça la vie… Une vague agitation **aléatoire** , sauf qu'il savait, lui, que rien n'était dû hasard. On lui avait répété assez depuis son enfance. Tout était écrit, chacun à sa place, chacun un rôle précis, déterminé depuis longtemps et qu'il doit se préparer à assumer. La seule variable acceptable c'était « comment » l'assumer… ça, c'était le point indéterminé, incertain mais pourtant capital… parce que ce « comment » pouvait conditionner le « pourquoi » et subitement, même si le geste était écrit, le « pourquoi » devenait tout autre et laissait place au soulagement, il n'était pas un monstre.

...

 **Aquarium (121 mots)**

Les parois étaient en verre transparent, clair, ne laissant aucun coin pour se cacher, pour se dissimuler aux yeux scrutateurs que toutes les personnes présentes posaient sur lui. Loki avait presque l'impression d'être un poisson exotique dans un **aquarium**. Ceci dit, il n'en était pas si loin. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ces terriens se tenaient si prêt d'un dieu, si on faisait abstraction de son idiot de frère qui devait bien être quelque part dans cette base, l'observant lui aussi, ne se doutant pas une seconde que tout cela faisait parti d'un plan longtemps préparé. Qu'ils l'admirent donc tant qu'ils le pouvaient, quand il sortirait d'ici, il leur montrerait ce qu'il était venu réellement faire sur cette planète.

...

 **Sabotage (149 mots)**

Les machines de guerre qui menaçaient la cité paraissaient dangereuses et mortelles. L'armée des einherjars, retranché derrière leurs boucliers de protections magnétiques savait qu'il allait falloir serrer les rangs. Même avec leur protection, la puissance de feu des ennemis étaient suffisamment importantes pour faire de lourds dégâts. Odin en avait parfaitement conscience et quand ils ouvrirent le feu, il retint son souffle. Sauf que l'impensable se produisit. Les machines de guerre explosèrent, victimes d'un **sabotage** qui venait de les mettre hors d'usage et une silhouette s'envola du camp ennemi, une silhouette propulsée par un marteau et qui en soutenait une autre. Avec légèreté, les deux princes d'Asgard reprirent pied aux côtés de leur père.

\- Je n'avais pas interdit cette mission ?

\- Nous donnons l'assaut ? Demanda Thor en souriant pendant que Loki faisait sauter entre ses doigts la dague avec laquelle il avait tranché les câbles d'alimentation.


	23. Chapter 23

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Grognement (160 mot)**

L'automne était doux et la nuit tiède. La porte de sa terrasse était restée ouverte et Loki dormait profondément, d'un sommeil sans cauchemar et réparateur. Ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et qu'il réagit à peine quand une main le secoua vivement.

\- Hey Loki ! Tu dors ? Hey !

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de secondes pour reconnaître cette voix agaçante à laquelle il répondit par un **grognement**.

\- Laisse-moi Thor !

\- Allez Loki ! Debout !

Bon, il était clair qu'il avait décidé de le réveiller, alors il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux tout en prenant un air sombre.

\- Pour une fois que je dors.

\- Oui, mais il y a une délégation secrète qui vient d'arriver au palais.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

\- Ils portaient un coffre scellé par des runes !

\- Un coffre de sorcier ! S'exclama Loki aussitôt intéressé.

...

 **Lame (180 mots)**

La **lame** glissa avec lenteur sous sa peau, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu'il ne put retenir. Son bourreau sourit et se pencha au-dessus de lui avec un air satisfait. Cela lui plaisait de l'entendre hurler de douleur et il vérifiait après chaque cri s'il était enfin prêt à coopérer, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Son corps le brûlait, la douleur le déchirait en deux et la peur s'immisçait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son sang quitter son corps et se répandre sur le sol, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne céderait pas. Il avait souhaité la mort en lâchant le manche de cette lance, s'il ne se brisait pas, ils finiraient bien par exhausser son vœu ? Alors, il pourrait enfin se reposer… mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant, ce fut un nouveau cri qui se noua dans sa gorge lorsque la **lame** l'entailla de nouveau… Un cri qui le fit basculer dans l'ombre une fois de plus, une ombre dont il pria pour ne pas se réveiller cette fois.

...

 **Rideau (119 mots)**

Les murs de la Grande Salle de réception où se tenait le siège d'Odin étaient dissimulés par de lourds **rideaux** en tissus précieux qui renforçaient le côté cérémoniel de la pièce. Ce que tout le monde ne savait pas, c'était que ces fameux rideaux dissimulaient aussi des portes dérobées et des passages secrets. Très tôt, le jeune Loki les avait localisés et rapidement, il les avait utilisés pour se faufiler en cachette de son père dans la salle. Il écoutait les échanges, les débats et faisait sa propre éducation politique, enfin quand son frère n'avait pas idée de le suivre parce que Thor était nettement moins discret, surtout quand il s'endormait brusquement, se mettant à ronfler comme un sonneur.

...

 **Empoisonnement (139 mots)**

La main de Loki tremblait doucement pendant qu'il la passa sur la joue de son frère, un frère inerte à la forte fièvre et dont les lèvres craquelées avaient une teinte bleutée peu engageante. Le plus jeune des princes tenta de maîtriser ses émotions et d'afficher un regard déterminé quand il redressa la tête en direction de la lourde silhouette qui lui faisait face. S'il voulait sauver son frère de cet **empoisonnement** , il ne devait pas montrer ses doutes et encore moins ses peurs. Sa voix se fit sombre et son regard noir pendant qu'il se redressa.

\- Je veux cet antidote maintenant.

\- Comme s'il te suffisait de le demander, ricana son vis-à-vis.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, je peux venir le prendre, répliqua ce dernier pendant que des flammèches se créaient au bout de ses doigts.

...

 **Laboratoire (139 mots)**

Pour ne pas effrayer ses captifs trop vite, Thanos aimait parler de **laboratoire**. La vérité c'était que de tous les endroits du _Sanctuary_ , le **laboratoire** était la pièce à éviter, car il s'agissait de la salle de torture la plus abominable de tout le vaisseau. Derrière ses portes isolées, les infortunés prisonniers, attachés sur un plateau en métal, hurlaient à se rompre les cordes vocales pendant qu'il les tailladait, les mutilait et les éviscérait avec un plaisir sadique et de nouvelles manières de plus en plus inventives. Cette pièce était l'antichambre de la mort. Aucun de ceux qui avaient été poussé à l'intérieur en été ressorti vivant et c'était pour ça qu'il luttait contre ses geôliers, malgré la faiblesse des forces qu'il lui restait, il continuait à lutter. Il refusait de céder, comme il refusait de mourir de cette manière.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Savoir (121 mots)**

Il y avait quelque chose qui avait marqué une différence notable entre lui et les autres enfants de son âge, c'était cette recherche du **savoir**. Contrairement à Thor qui prenait ses études comme une punition, mais qui s'en acquittait quand même, Loki partait rejoindre leur précepteur en courant, tellement il avait hâte d'apprendre. Quand les cours étaient finis, il filait tout aussi vite rejoindre leur mère pour qu'elle lui enseigne la magie pendant que Thor hésitait entre une sieste, selon lui bien méritée, ou le maniement de la masse d'arme. Loki s'en amusait, mais n'y faisait pas attention. Oui, quand ils étaient enfants, les deux frères étaient déjà bien différents, mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient avant tout complémentaires.

...

 **Distraire (178 mots)**

Thor se redressa, s'autorisant un léger coup d'œil par-dessus le rocher avant de se laisser tomber assis à côté de Fandral. Toute la bande avait remonté la piste de ces trolls de pierre jusqu'à cette caverne dans laquelle il avait enfermé Sif, prise en flagrant délit de vol d'un bouclier magique qu'elle convoitait. Bon, c'était aussi un défi pour montrer aux garçons qu'elle pouvait faire tout aussi bien qu'eux, sauf que cela avait plutôt mal tourné et que Thor savait que son père n'apprécierait pas vraiment si leurs jeux déclenchaient une vraie guerre. Il était donc hors de question de les attaquer de front. Ce fut pour ça qu'il tourna la tête en direction de son frère.

\- Loki ? Tu n'aurais rien pour les **distraire** ?

\- Les **distraire** ?

\- Oui, un tour, une illusion. Je ne sais pas moi. Si on faisait croire que tu étais blessé ? Je te lance et tu les assommes ?

\- Ah non ! N'y pense même pas ! Si tu veux lancer un truc, commence par ton marteau !

...

 **Jouet (117 mots)**

Loki serra les dents pendant que ses mains se crispèrent sur ses chaines et que la douleur se diffusa dans ses tempes. Si le jeune homme avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, il savait que ce monstre en face de lui, ce Titan Fou, voulait en faire son **jouet** et ça, il en était hors de question. Il avait déjà été le **jouet** de son faux père pendant des années sans le savoir, alors il ne céderait pas, il ne serait pas le jouet de ce monstre. S'il voulait un bon soldat, loyal et servile, il allait devoir trouver autre chose que la torture, parce qu'il savait encaisser et qu'il ne céderait pas, pas cette fois.

...

 **Détresse (140 mots)**

Thor avait vu la **détresse** de son frère sans la comprendre lorsqu'il avait regagné Asgard pour savoir pourquoi il lui avait menti et pourquoi il l'avait écarté. Ce ne pouvait pas être que pour s'emparer du trône ! Il y avait forcément autre chose et ses larmes lui prouvaient. Cette douleur, ce désespoir, cette étrange folie et cette demande envers leur père alors qu'il pendait dans le vide. Thor n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. Il s'était demandé s'il pouvait être la cause de tout ça ? Il devait au mieux en être l'une des raisons, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, parce qu'il l'avait perdu… Là, sur ce pont, sa **détresse** s'était transformée en lassitude et il avait lâché, préférant la mort à la souffrance, plongeant à son tour son aîné dans une **détresse** tout aussi grande.

...

 **Pas peur du ciel. Soan (179 mots)**

Le destin est une chose aléatoire. On ne sait pas ce qu'il nous réserve, sur quel chemin il va nous entraîner. On se contente de le suivre, de croire qu'on peut choisir et de le subir. Il y a des forces au-dessus de nous. Des forces qui nous gouvernent, qui nous poussent à agir comme elles le souhaitent et nous manipulent. On peut se débattre, on peut hurler ou résister, mais elles sont plus grandes, plus puissantes que nous. Elles nous entraînent sur le chemin qu'elles ont tracé. Un temps je les ais crains, je les ais combattu. J'ai pensé que je pourrais les vaincre, mais c'est trop tard. Je suis exactement là où elles voulaient que je sois, face à mon destin… Un souffle, une inspiration et la sensation de faire mes derniers pas, mais c'est étrange parce que je n'ai plus peur aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas peur de l'Enfer, **pas peur du Ciel** non plus. Je suis en paix et exactement à ma place… Ce n'est pas plus mal au final… car dans quelques secondes, je serais mort.


	25. Chapter 25

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Un trou dans les nuages. Michel Rivard (206 mots)**

L'orage grondait, il était fort, puissant. La pluie donnait l'impression de tout traverser et il faisait aussi noir qu'en pleine nuit. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel dans tous les sens. Etre dehors par un temps pareil frôlait la folie. Loki était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il claquait des dents et ses cils humides étaient collés entre eux par la force du vent qui tournoyait autour de lui. Avec un regard furibond, il se retourna vers son frère totalement sec à ses côtés et leva la tête.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas agrandir ce **trou dans les nuages** pour qu'il ne pleuve pas non plus sur moi.

\- C'est toi qui boude, lui rappela son aîné d'un air décontracté.

\- Moi je boude ? Et cet orage ? On le doit à qui ?

\- Bon j'avoue, je me suis un peu emballé, mais au moins ça nous fait une diversion.

\- Oh magnifique ! Au lieu de mourir grillé par ces démons de feu je vais soit me noyer, soit mourir d'hypothermie, c'est…

\- Arrête un peu, toi et moi on sait que tu ne crains pas le froid !

Loki foudroya son frère du regard.

\- Il reste la noyade ! L'eau monte mon frère !

...

 **L'ombre et la lumière. Calogero et Grand Corps Malade (134 mots)**

Les Ases aimaient les cases, les apparences et les gens qui restaient dans la norme. Loki n'était rien de tout ça et c'était bien le problème. Depuis qu'il était enfant il avait été le fils de l'ombre, celui qui était un sorcier, celui qu'on évitait et dont on ne comprenait pas le goût plus prononcé pour les livres que pour les armes. _A contrario_ , Thor était celui qui captait le soleil, tout le soleil… Celui dont on racontait les exploits guerriers, celui dont les jeunes femmes espéraient un regard. C'était cela qui avait fini par le faire craquer. Il en avait marre d'être toujours dans l'ombre, il voulait un peu de lumière lui aussi. Au moins autant que son frère, il avait besoin de sortir de l'ombre ! Il la méritait cette lumière !

...

 **Lac (204 mots)**

Les eaux du **lac** étaient pures, cristallines et avec cette chaleur, il était agréable de s'y plonger tête première. Du moins, c'était ce que pensais Thor et le jeune asgardien ne s'en privait pas. Tous les après-midi il venait y passer des heures avec ses amis, mais aujourd'hui il avait surtout décidé son frère à le suivre. Toutefois, à peine arrivé, Loki s'était empressé de s'installer avec un livre à l'ombre d'un arbre. Thor avait bien tout essayé pour l'attirer, mais il semblait imperturbable. Il décida donc de passer à la deuxième partie de son plan et ce dernier consistait à faire croire à son cadet qu'il avait une folle envie qu'il lui résume son livre. Le regard vert suspicieux qu'il lui adressa montra qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais lorsque Thor l'agrippa par un bras pour le traîner à l'eau, Loki choisit de le laisser faire. De toute manière, avec ses cris, il ne pourrait jamais lire tranquille et puis, pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux… En plus, une fois dans l'eau, il dut bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas si désagréable, à part que son frère continuait toujours autant à parler. Est-ce que c'était la chaleur qui le rendait bavard ?

...

 **Tourmente (120 mots)**

Alors que tout était en train de se déliter autour de lui, lui faisant prendre subitement conscience de ses erreurs et de leurs conséquences, Loki savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien effacer. Tout ce qu'il vivait était issu de ses choix, de ses actes et de cette **tourmente** qui avait animé son esprit au point de le faire perdre pied. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas ça… ces morts, cette ruine, ces regards navrés et cette haine. Il aurait dû mieux encaisser, mieux assumer, mais il était aussi trop tard pour le regretter. Tout ce qui lui restait était en train de disparaître, ne lui laissant qu'une douleur morale destructrice à laquelle fit bientôt écho une souffrance physique encore plus violente…

...

 **Gargantuesque (154 mots)**

Loki souffla d'exaspération en observant son frère engloutir une cuisse de poulet entre deux crises de rire déclenché par une blague peu amusante de Volstagg. Pour donner le change, il grappilla trois grains de raisins avant de lui adresser un regard sombre.

\- Thor ! Ton appétit est **gargantuesque** ! Tu sais que tu attaques ton cinquième poulet ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux moi les combats ça me donne faim !

\- Je suis bien d'accord ! Lança Volstagg.

\- Ouais… J'imagine bien. Remarquez, lorsque que vous serez rond comme des boulets de trébuchet, je pourrais vous utilisez comme projectile.

Le ton qu'il choisit, immobilisa son frère dans son geste d'engloutir la deuxième cuisse de son poulet. Il l'observa pour savoir s'il était sérieux, puis se redressa. Il poussa le reste de son poulet à Volstagg et demanda à Loki.

\- J'ai le droit à deux grains de raisin en dessert ?


	26. Chapter 26

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Oubli (165 mots)**

Alors c'était cela la punition qui lui était réservée ? Ce n'était pas la mort comme il l'avait craint et espéré à la fois, c'était bien pire que cela, c'était bien plus effrayant : l' **oubli** éternel… Finir sa vie dans une des cellules d'Asgard, enfermé comme une erreur qu'on voudrait ne pas avoir faite, espérant que de ne plus la voir la ferait disparaître. Loki n'avait jamais autant tremblé que lorsque le cachot avait été verrouillé. Cet abandon sans remord lui paraissait bien pire que toutes les tortures endurées jusque là. Finalement, il avait eu raison depuis le départ, son « père » ne le voyait pas comme un fils, mais comme une relique de plus et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus envie de l'utiliser, il venait de s'en débarrasser… Alors que la fatigue et les émotions lui scièrent les jambes, le faisant s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, Loki se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à sa « famille » pour oublier totalement son existence.

...

 **Soleil (144 mots)**

Loki n'avait jamais aimé le **soleil**. Enfant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère et ses amis avait toujours cette envie débordante d'aller courir au **soleil**. Ils riaient s'amusaient, couraient dans tous les sens pendant que Loki préférait l'ombre et le température agréable de la bibliothèque. Plus tard, il avait compris d'où lui venait cette aversion de manière brutale et violente. Il n'était qu'un jotün caché sous un masque d'ase, bien évidement que la glace était son domaine… et pourtant, à ce moment précis… A ce moment où l'abysse glacial était à deux doigts de les engloutir ce fut au soleil d'Agard qu'il pensa… Un **soleil** lumineux comme celui qu'aimait Thor, parfait pour le réchauffer et lui redonner espoir. Alors les mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche sans qu'il ne quitte son frère des yeux.

\- … un jour nous reverrons le **soleil**.

...

 **Etoile Filante (128 mots)**

Thor ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette boule à l'estomac qui le coupait en deux depuis qu'il avait échoué, depuis qu'il avait laissé Thanos agir, depuis qu'il avait laissé massacrer la moitié de l'univers parce qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à sa propre vengeance et non pas à sa mission réelle. Incapable de dormir, il était sorti prendre l'air dehors. La nuit était tiède et calme comme les aimait Loki… Loki… Le simple souvenir de son frère, mort pour le sauver lui déchira le cœur, mais à cet instant, de la lumière attira son regard sur la droite. Thor se retourna, observant avec un certains émerveillement une pluie **d'étoiles filantes** qui étaient en train de déchirer la noir d'encre de la nuit. Est-ce que c'était un signe ?

...

 **Balade (117 mots)**

Les **balades** au clair de Lune étaient une bouffée d'oxygène pour Loki. Le jeune homme aimait la calme, la tranquillité et la sérénité qui se dégageait de ces moments. Il déambulait dans le parc, se perdant dans ses allées et se laissant tomber assis sur un banc pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Oui, rien ne valait une bonne **balade** au clair de Lune, surtout après la dernière bataille qu'ils venaient de livrer. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il eut la surprise de voir une silhouette assise sur son banc habituel. Loki fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha, croisant le regard de son frère.

\- Tu as mis du temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, je voulais ressentir ce que tu ressens quand tu viens ici, dit-il en tapant sur le banc pour lui dire de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Loki sourit et vint s'asseoir. Il bascula sur le côté et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son frère en croisant les bras.

\- Eh bien, déjà je regarde les étoiles. Tu connais les constellations ?

...

 **Inquiétude (126 mots)**

Thor courait, se moquant parfaitement des regards intrigués et du grognement des gens qu'il poussait sans ménagement hors de son chemin. Il les écartait tous et il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, son **inquiétude** était de plus en plus grande à chaque seconde. Il devait rejoindre la chambre de son frère et comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas là, à ses côtés, là où était sa place désormais. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, tout devenait noir, tout se dissipait et il se réveillait brutalement… Il se réveillait seul… Au milieu des gens qui restaient de son peuple, mais dramatiquement seul. Il n'était plus temps de s'inquiéter maintenant… Il était juste le temps de pleurer tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas su protéger…


	27. Chapter 27

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Regret** (101 mots)

Le **regret** est un sentiment vicieux qui se développe en vous comme un virus dévoreur de chair gangrène un muscle autrefois saillant et bien formé. Il vous ronge, vous culpabilise et vous empêche de dormir. Il peut vous mener à la colère, à la haine, à la folie… ou à l'autodestruction parce qu'il vous met face à vos erreurs, à vos impuissances et à vos pertes… Ces pertes qui vous déchirent le cœur en deux et alimentent à leur tour ce regret qui finira par vous tuer lentement en vous emprisonnant à vie dans un cercle vicieux qui vous fera disparaître.

...

 **Rideau (125 mots)**

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez me laisser, lança Odin à ses conseillers, les congédiant d'un geste de la main.

Ces derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent rapidement la salle. Odin quant à lui, se dirige vers le **rideau** au fond de la salle. Il sourit et l'écarta avec prudence, découvrant ces deux tout jeune fils de 7 et 10 ans profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il savait que les deux garnements étaient sûrs de ne pas se faire repérer, mais ils n'étaient pas si discrets qu'ils le pensaient. Frigga se glissa à côté de son époux.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas parlé de choses trop violentes.

\- Je pense qu'ils se sont endormis bien avant !

...

 **Bébé (134 mots)**

Le petit Thor avait encore réussi à échapper à sa nourrice. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un objectif qui motivait vraiment le garçonnet de 4 ans. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il devait se reposer parce qu'il était encore un peu malade, mais il voulait voir son frère. Furtivement, il se glissa dans la chambre de ce dernier et courut vers le berceau. Hardiment, il l'escalada et se laissa tomber dans le lit de petit frère. Le **bébé** qui n'avait pas tout à fait un an observa son frère de ses yeux verts et tendit les mains vers lui. Un grand sourire illumina le visage du petit Thor qui se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de s'allonger avec lui. Le bébé se blottit contre lui et les deux enfants s'endormirent paisiblement.

...

 **Peigne (331 mots)**

Frigga laissa échapper un soupir venu du fond du cœur tandis que son regard se posa sur ses deux garnements de fils. Les diablotins en question, âgé de 6 et 9 ans avaient une nouvelle fois échappés à la surveillance de leurs nounous pour aller s'amuser seuls dans les bois. Il en était sorti une chute improbable du haut d'un arbre de l'aîné qui avait voulu épater son cadet. Par chance, à part quelques bleus et bosses, Thor n'avait rien de grave. En revanche une quantité impressionnante de bout d'écorces et de feuilles étaient emmêlés à la tignasse blonde. Frigga empoigna un peigne et son fils aîné recula sur sa chaise, ce qui l'amusa. Thor voulait bien affronter des monstres, mais il était incapable de faire face à une séance de coiffure. Il passait son temps à se tortiller sur son banc, grognant que sa mère lui tirait les cheveux. En temps normal cela l'agaçait, mais aujourd'hui ce serai la punition parfaite pour leur acrobatique escapade. Thor se tendit, attendant l'inévitable et tourna un regard courroucé à son cadet qui par chance n'aurait pas à subir ça. Loki comprit que Thor allait passer un sale quart d'heure et se rapprocha.

\- Tu veux que je te tienne la main ?

Thor grogna plus fort, lui rappelant qu'il était plus grand, plus fort et plus âgé, mais lui prit quand même la main par précaution, appréciant mentalement que son petit frère le soutienne. Cette fois ce fut Frigga qui se mit à pouffer pendant qu'elle retirait une feuille des cheveux de son fils.

\- Allons bon, Thor Odinson, ce n'est qu'un peigne… Je n'ai encore jamais tué personne avec !

\- Tu vois, ça ira, dit Loki en souriant.

\- J'ai dit « pas encore », ajouta leur mère sur un ton sérieux.

Les yeux des deux petits garçons s'agrandirent de peur et devant le côté touchant de leur naïveté d'enfants, la Reine d'Asgard se prit à rêver qu'ils ne grandissent plus.

...

 **Origine (151 mots)**

Thor soupira tout en observant son frère qui se tenait en face de lui, lui faisant un léger sourire, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire. Pour toute réponse Thor laissa échapper un soupir avant de se pencher dans sa direction et de nouer ses bras autour de lui pour le tirer dans ses bras. Loki sursauta, surprit par le geste, mais Thor le serra plus fort dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou tout en murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Ouvre tes oreilles en grand parce que je ne te le répéterai pas une énième fois. Je me moque de tes **origines**. Tu es mon petit frère, Loki et tu le resteras quoi qu'il se passe. Je t'aime imbécile, tu le comprends là ?

Loki frémit et s'accrocha au dos de son frère en retour, cachant maladroitement ses émotions.

\- Oui. J'ai compris. Je t'aime moi aussi.


	28. Chapter 28

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Poulain (183 mots)**

Thor était accoudé à la rambarde de l'enclot des chevaux. L'air soucieux, il observait les soigneurs tenter de prendre soin d'un **poulain** nerveux et sauvage. Le petit animal avait perdu sa mère et ils devaient le nourrir, mais il avait son caractère et il distribuait facilement des coups de sabots. Ce n'était pas facile. Thor non plus ne savait pas comment faire avec l'animal. Assis sur la rambarde, à ses côtés, Loki suivait la scène. Le jeune adolescent finit par soupirer et sauta dans l'enclos, surprenant son frère qui tenta de le retenir. Loki se rapprocha, tendit la main en direction de l'animal et lui caressa le front. Doucement, le **poulain** se calma et ne fut pas long avant de venir se blottir contre le jeune prince qui sourit et caressa sa crinière avant de tendre la main pour prendre le biberon des mains du soigneur.

\- Je vais m'en occuper.

Ebahi, Thor ne mit que quelques secondes à le rejoindre.

\- Mais comment tu as fait ?

Loki lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Les animaux ne sont pas durs à comprendre.

...

 **Biberon (156 mots)**

Thor était fier. Le petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans savait qu'il avait un rôle important aujourd'hui. Sa mère lui avait promis la veille de lui faire cet honneur et il était impatient. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre et se précipita dans la chambre de son petit frère. En le voyant entrer, Frigga lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur la banquette. Thor se précipita et tendit les mains. Frigga vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et déposa doucement son petit frère dans ses bras. Loki tourna son regard vert sur son frère et se mit à gazouiller. Thor lui sourit et prit le **biberon** que sa mère lui tendait. C'était un rôle important celui de grand frère. Doucement, il donna le **biberon** à son petit frère qui l'agrippa avec ses petites mains et se mit à boire. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Thor ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier.

...

 **Lit (148 mots)**

Thor soupira. La lutte avait été violente, Asgard avait été détruit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé en arriver là, mais au moins il avait sauvé son peuple et puis, il y avait autre chose… quelqu'un qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours et qu'il avait retrouvé : son petit frère. Son petit frère fatigué par tout ça, lui aussi, et qui s'était étendu sur le **lit** dans cet appartement qu'il avait choisi au hasard, s'endormant d'épuisement. Thor sourit, se servit un verre qu'il descendit d'un coup, puis se tourna vers le **lit**. Lui aussi était fatigué. Machinalement, il traversa la pièce, contourna la couche et vint s'allonger à côté de Loki. Loki qui, même profondément endormi, se tourna dans son sommeil pour basculer contre lui. Thor sourit et laissa sa main se glisser sur son dos, le ramenant contre lui pour l'envelopper de ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.

...

 **Intrigue (122 mots)**

Loki devait bien l'admettre, il aimait l'agitation de la cours. Les nobles qui voulaient se faire une place auprès du roi, les complots et les **intrigues** , tout cela l'avait fasciné assez jeune. Au tel point qu'il avait fini par en jouer, s'amusant avec de fausses rumeurs, testant son don de manipulation et mettant dans tous leurs états les individus les plus faibles… Oui, Loki aimait la cours, ce qu'il détestait en revanche c'était faire parti des rumeurs et de se retrouver dans la peau de celui sur qui on ricane. S'il n'avait pas ces chaînes, il leur aurait fait ravaler leur sourire de manière définitive à tous ces pleutres qui osaient s'approcher maintenant qu'il était enchaîné, blessé et incapable de se défendre…

...

 **Miracle (132 mots)**

Frigga sourit avec tendresse et se pencha sur le lit de Loki. Le petit garçon de 9 ans semblait dormir profondément, le plâtre qui entourait son bras semblait ne pas le déranger. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir escalader ce vieil arbre pour épater son frère et ses amis. Il était parsemé de branches mortes et l'une d'entre elles avait cédé sous le poids du petit garçon alors qu'il était presque arrivé au somment. Frigga n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis longtemps. Loki était son **miracle** , cet enfant dont la vie lui avait fait cadeau et qu'elle aimait de tout son être, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Heureusement, ce n'était pas très grave, mais elle avait quand même décidé de le veiller toute la nuit.


	29. Chapter 29

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Thor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 ** _Cette série provient des soirées drabbles du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et bonne humeur_**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'ASGARD**_

 **Secret (133 mots)**

Loki frémissait de rage. C'était donc ça le grand **secret** , cette chose inavouable et avilissante qu'on lui avait caché toute sa vie ? Il n'était pas un ase, il était un jotun ramassé presque mort sur un autel, abandonné par les siens, voué à la mort. Un être peu digne d'intérêt alors qu'il venait à peine de naître. Est-ce que les autres savaient la vérité ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'ils se moquaient de lui, le rabaissaient et l'évitaient ? Est-ce que cette dissimulation odieuse n'était là que pour le tromper lui ? Les frissons étaient de plus en plus marqués et le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Pourtant, il refusait de craquer. Il était peut-être un monstre, mais il n'était pas faible ! Et il allait leur montrer !

...

 **Pelotonner (104 mots)**

Thor grimaça doucement. Son épaule droite était endolorie et il se serait bien retourner sauf qu'il en était totalement incapable. Après une longue discussion entre frères, allongés sur l'une des banquettes du vaisseau sakaarien, Loki avait cédé au sommeil. Thor savait qu'il devait avoir un certain nombre d'heures à rattraper, alors il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, souriant quand ce dernier s'était même **pelotonné** dans ses bras. Il avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir lui aussi, mais il n'y parvenait pas vraiment, il était bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son frère, lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours ces derniers temps.

...

 **Énigme** **/ Squelette (151 mots) _(Les Frères d'Yggdrasil)_**

La raison de l'apparition de ces Ombres démoniaques et de leur chef, ce squelette géant sadique était une véritable **énigme** , mais une énigme qu'il fallait résoudre rapidement. Cela faisait des mois qu'Asgard était la proie de leurs attaques, des attaques de plus en plus violentes qui laissaient derrière elles de plus en plus de corps… Les pertes devenaient alarmantes. Il fallait trouver un moyen de les contrer, un moyen de les vaincre et Loki savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, se projeter de nouveau dans la dimension des Ombres pour les vaincre sur leur terrain. Ce n'est pas qu'il était particulièrement enchanté à cette idée, mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver tout le monde. Il inspira, tentant de canaliser son pouvoir, mais fut interrompu par la main de son frère serrant son bras.

\- Ne fais pas ça…

\- Il y a rien d'autres que nous puissions faire…

...

 **Épervier** **/ Goules (117 mots)**

Loki marchait d'un pas décidé et rapide à travers la forêt. Au dessus de lui, un **épervier** passa en planant. Le rapace faisait des cercles concentriques, surveillant une proie en contrebas, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention. Il devait atteindre la grotte qui se trouvait en contrebas du vallon, une grotte sombre maudite, peuplée de goules voraces… Les mêmes goules qui avaient jailli la nuit précédente, brisant le sceau de Bor devenu trop faibles pour les contenir… Des goules qui avaient tout ravagé sur leur passage, capturant un certains nombre d'asgardien pour les emmener dans leur antre et les dévorer vivant. Loki devait faire vite. Il avait un ami à sortir de leurs griffes !

...

 **Vide (119 mots)**

L'épuisement, la douleur et la terrible sensation d'avoir tout perdu lui avait fait comprendre que tout était fini, qu'il ne représenterait plus rien pour personne, alors Loki avait compris et il avait lâché. Il avait laissé son corps basculer dans le vide de l'espace en priant pour que sa mort ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Dans sa tête, il aurait voulu juste fermer les yeux et ne plus avoir à les ouvrir. Il attendait et le choc qui suivit sa lente chute, lui fit comprendre que même cette prière là ne serait pas exhaussée. Il y avait des monstres dans l'espace, des créatures bien plus terrifiantes que les géants ou les dragons et il était leur proie maintenant…


End file.
